(Drew) Shepard and Cora Bradley - Explicit content
by Klaudia Silver
Summary: This is the story of Male Shepard and a completely fictional character. Cora Bradley is a timid scientist assigned to the Normandy while larger than life Commander Drew Shepard is battling on all sides to win a galactic war. These two could not have less in common but her need to help drives her to his cabin where she offers a most unorthodox form of therapy to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Cora stood in the dim hallway taking deep breaths. She was trying desperately not to hyperventilate. She stared at the door before her anxiously. She took a hesitant step back. This was a mistake. Maybe she had been a little presumptuous coming here. After all she was just a guest on this ship. She was here to work on her project, nothing more. She closed her eyes tightly at the thought. An image floated through her mind and her eyes sprang open. She knew why she was here and she knew it was the right thing to do. Now she just needed to find enough courage to follow through. Before she could think about the situation further she hastily hit the cabin chime, took another deep breath and waited. The door slid open to reveal a tall muscled man dressed in a dark blue utility uniform, his brow arched slightly as he gazed at her inquisitively. Cora gulped. She had only ever seen him from a distance and he was even more intimidating up close.

"Can I help you?"

Cora gulped in an attempt to regain her tattered composure. "Commander, my name is Dr. Cora Bradley. I wonder if I might have a moment of your time." She barely stifled a sigh of relief that her voice hadn't cracked from nervousness. The Commander inclined his head and stepped out of the doorway so she could enter. She took a deep breath and entered his quarters. She glanced around trying to keep her mind from panicking. This was beyond crazy her mind screamed. Was she actually going to go through with this? This could very well get her kicked off the ship. The commander was said to be a hard man who didn't suffer fools and this was quickly appearing to be a fools errand. She continued to glance around his room trying to calm her racing thoughts. The room was immaculate she noticed, everything neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. This man was the epitome of regimented. She gulped again. Men like this one loved their rules and regulations. The Commander was a soldier first – always, duty above all else. She could only hope he was willing to keep an open mind.

"So what can I do for you doctor?"

Cora turned to look at him. Her heart skipped a beat. This man was truly breathtaking. She studied him for a moment. He stood tall and confident but relaxed. This was a man comfortable in his own skin. And what nice skin it was, tawny and smooth she thought appreciatively. She continued to examine him taking in his dark hair, cut short, as usual for the military types. Her gaze traveled along his long straight nose to a set of full lips that begged for a woman's attention. Cora almost sighed at his handsome visage. She gulped. Yes the Commander was handsome but it was his eyes that were truly stunning. They were a deep blue like bottomless ocean rimmed with thick silky lashes. She could certainly imagine herself drowning in those eyes. As she gazed into their blue depths she could see the strain clearly. She let out a slow breath. This may very well get her kicked off the ship but if it worked it would be worth it. Finding courage in the thought she forged on. "Commander, we've never had opportunity to meet. I am a behavioral psychologist, which means I spend a lot of time watching people." The Commander watched her calmly but said nothing. "I've been watching the crew, Commander. I've noticed a change in them so I began watching you. I noticed… Well there is truly no simple way to say this." He arched a curious brow at her again. She swallowed. "I'm here to ask you take forty-five minutes of your day to take a nap."

The Commander's brows shot up in surprise. "I beg your pardon," he asked surprise clear in his tone.

"I realize you are a very busy man Commander, which is why I am only asking for forty-five minutes, a cat nap as it where," Cora rushed on. "It should be enough to refresh you. You will need to find a more permanent solution but it should suffice in the short term." The Commander crossed his arms over his broad chest. Cora bristled as she took in his pose. She could see him dismissing her already. "As you say, I'm very busy. I don't have time for cat naps."

"Or sleeping of any kind," Cora retorted. His eyes widened slightly at her comment. She crossed her arms and gave him a bored stare as her confidence resurged. She knew what she was doing was the right thing and she wasn't going to going to give up that easily. "As I said, I people watch Commander. I've noticed the change in those closest to you and I've seen the strain in you the few times I've seen you. You're not sleeping Commander and soon it will begin to affect your performance."

The Commander let his arms fall to his side and let out a deep breath. Cora knew that look. Clearly he was through with her. "Thank you for your concern doctor. I'll take your words under advisement." He extended his arm to the door indicating she was dismissed.

Cora tightened her arms around herself. She was not going to give up. She had battled with herself over coming here for days. The constant indecision had almost driven her mad. She had decided to come here and she was going to get him to agree. One way or another he had to agree. "Commander, this isn't something to be taken lightly. The lack of sleep will begin to affect you. Surely you can find forty five minutes in your day to rest," she argued.

He let out a deep frustrated breath. "I really don't have time to argue this with you, doctor. I've heard what you have to say. Now you're dismissed."

Cora glared at him, her annoyance at his dismissal rising. "Either you find forty-five minutes in your day to sleep or I will find a way into your quarters and tranquilize you," she blurted out desperately.

The Commander's eyes widened momentarily then he took a long calming breath. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? Cora arched a brow and lifted her chin arrogantly. She was treading perilous waters but it was too late to back out now. In for a penny and all that. "I know exactly who I'm speaking with." The Commander put his hands on his hips and stared down at the floor taking deep slow breaths. Cora wondered if he was counting to ten as well. Silently she prayed it worked. She did not want this particular man angry at her. "I am Commander of the Normandy and we are at war. You can't tranq me. I need to be alert."

Cora bristled at his condescending tone. She of all people knew who he was, what he was doing. That was the reason she was here after all. She took a deep breath to calm her own indignation. "Precisely, you need to be alert, but at the rate you are going you will begin to slip. You need sleep Commander. If you refuse to take several hours of sleep then the only other alternative is to nap." Cora felt she was fighting a war of her own, a war she seemed to be losing. Looking at the Commander, standing before him made the whole situation more real. She understood the importance of this man. He needed to be at peak performance but at the moment he was probably barely holding it together and if he fell apart what would happen to the war? No, she had to make him understand. He had to agree to something. Quickly becoming desperate she rushed on. "You should get at least six hours rest, Commander, but you don't need to be tranqed to do it. There are other ways. I can help you."

The Commander faced her. "You can help me sleep?"

Cora nodded. "Yes Commander I am confident I can help you get several hours of sleep at least."

He let out a deep breath. "Fine, be back here at 2300 hours and we'll see how good you are."

Cora swallowed. "You'll be here? You're not just saying that to get rid of me are you," she asked clearly skeptical.

The Commander, "2300 hours, Doctor. You get one chance at this."

Cora gulped and nodded then walked to the door. "I'll be back at 2300 hours."

The Commander inclined his head to her.

Cora turned and silently left the room. She rushed back to her lab and straight for the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. By the stars what had she been thinking? She had been desperate to help the Commander. She truly believed she could help him. She had hoped he would be reasonable and agree to the nap. Honestly she had thought he would lie and agree just to be rid of her but the Commander, it seemed, was an honorable man through and through. Was she seriously going to go through with this? The Commander was an imposing man. He was right, she couldn't sedate him. The after effects would do more damage than good. She doubted he would agree to hypnosis or even meditation which left only one option.

Cora stared at her reflection in the mirror. How in the world was she going to get him to agree to this? She had to find a way to help him. He was their last best hope. She may not be as involved in the goings on as the others but even she understood his importance. She glanced over at the clock. 1800 hours, five hours to go. She collapsed against the counter. Good God what had she been thinking going to him? She took a deep breath. She had been a coward her entire life. She had never stuck her neck out for anyone or anything and she had to pick this particular situation to show a backbone? She buried her face in her hands. How was she going to go through with this? She ran her hands down her face and let out a slow breath. There was little point in worrying about it now. She had set things in motion and now she had to see them through. Commander Shepard had to be at his best. If she could help him do that then she would do it no matter how uncomfortable it was for her.

- Chapter 02 -

At exactly 2300 hours Cora stood before the Commanders door. She took a deep breath and chimed. She rubbed her palms along her pant leg to dry them off. Her heart was racing and she was jittery. She took another deep breath trying to calm herself when the door slid open. She gulped. The Commander stood in the doorway casually. He stepped out of the way to allow her entry. Cora slowly made her way into the room and realized it was quite dim. He was ready for bed. She swallowed again as the panic began to settle in. Was she really going to do this?

"So how do we do this," Shepard asked from behind her.

Cora closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Her anxiety was through the roof. She was barely able to keep herself from crawling out of her own skin from agitation but she was here now and she had told him she could help him. She was certainly going to try. Now all that remained was his agreement. She let a breath out slowly and turned to face him. "There are a few ways we can do this." He arched a brow at her. She clasped her hands behind her back to keep him from seeing them shake. At least her voice sounded calm she mused as she continued. "Your mind is always working, anticipating, strategizing. In order to rest you must calm your mind. We can do that through hypnosis or meditation. Both will help you calm your mind enough to rest."

Shepard scowled at her. "That's your solution? I'm a trained soldier in anti interrogation tactics. Those things won't work on me."

Cora swallowed. "No, I understand, but I had to offer them first."

"So you have another suggestion?"

She gulped again and nodded.

"Well," he asked exasperated.

Cora let out a slow breath. "Your body is well worked so you must be at the brink of exhaustion. What we need is the lethargy to slow your mind enough to sleep."

"And how do I accomplish that?"

Cora's heart beat so rapidly she was afraid it would burst or that she would feint at the very least. She stared at the Commander as panic seized her. Oh dear. This could go so wrong on her. He watched her. She could see his inpatients quickly begin to build. She licked her dry lips. "As you refuse drugs to induce the effect we need to trigger your natural lethargy," she offered stalling.

Shepard crossed his arms and gave her a bored stare. "And how do we do that?"

Cora took a deep breath for courage. She had to be clinical about this. She was doing this to help him she reminded herself. "Sex," she offered simply.

Shepard stared at her unblinking. "Sex?"

Cora inclined her head. "I realize this is most unorthodox but I believe it will do the job."

He blinked. "Sex," he asked again. "With you?"

Cora swallowed a flinch. He could not possibly have sounded more disinclined. He had made it sound like she had just asked him to go scrub a toilet somewhere – with his toothbrush. At least he hadn't sounded disgusted. That would have made this all so much more difficult. She straightened her spine a little. She was doing this to help him she reminded herself. Taking a breath for courage she continued. "Yes Commander. I will keep this private. I will not share what we have done here or why. We can do this to help you sleep and no one need ever know." She swallowed. He stood staring at her as though she had just grown a second head. "I realize I am probably not your usual type. Feel free to keep your eyes closed and imagine whomever you like."

Shepard took a step forward and Cora gulped. He reached for her face and removed her glassed. Cora blinked up at him feeling much like an owl, defiantly like a frightened bird, or frightened anything – hell just plain frightened. She stood before one of the most powerful men in the universe. She had just proposed to have sex with him and suddenly she felt naked and vulnerable because he had removed her glasses.

Shepard took another step closer. He reached for her and stared down at her a moment. "You'll do," he breathed before he captured her mouth for a kiss.

The Commander pulled Cora tightly against him. Her arms went instinctively around his neck as he devoured her mouth. His kiss was demanding – claiming. Cora couldn't breathe. She was drowning in his kiss. She wanted to be clinical about this but she couldn't deny the affect he had on her, the effect of his all-consuming kiss. Her desire quickly began to overtake her.

Cora felt Shepard's hands roam her body seeking, gripping, pulling her close. She continued to lose herself in him. She wanted to forget everything and simply lose herself in this magnificent man. But she knew she couldn't. She had come here because she wanted to help him. That meant she had to take control. She had a job to do after all. She broke the kiss and stared at him breathlessly. "Please Commander, this is for your release," she said huskily. She swallowed. "Let me please you."

Shepard arched a brow, "and what about you?"

Cora almost gaped at the man. She had come here and offered a most unusual form of therapy. She was doing this for him yet he was thinking of her – her pleasure. She was thrown by his comment but she recovered quickly. "I will have mine in time, this is for you." Cora leaned in and began the seduction once again. She kissed him along his jaw and let her hands roam his body. "Let me please you, Commander," she whispered as she slipped her hands under his shirt. She began to raise it slowly over his body. Cora was no seductress by any stretch but she knew enough of the world to know the basics. She knew she had to arouse him. She could only hope she was doing it right. Once his shirt was off she left his face and began to nibble down his neck to his chest. She couldn't help herself. She savored him. He was magnificent. His chest was bare. She could see the muscles as they rippled under her gentle touch. His body was chiseled to perfection. She knew it was a result of his many missions and his heavy armor. But it didn't matter, he was simply mouthwatering. Cora licked his nipple and continued to slide her way down his body enjoying the taste of him. She could feel the slight vibrations ripple through him and from her ministrations and each one bolstered her confidence more.

"You doing this isn't sex," he remarked huskily.

Cora straightened and began kissing along his neck. He was right it wasn't exactly sex, not that she wasn't enjoying it. She smiled seductively as she ran her hands down his chest to his waist. "Not the first time anyway," she answered as she moved back down his chest and worshiped him with her mouth.

Shepard groaned as she took his nipple in her mouth and suckled. "How many times do you have planned?"

Cora nipped his nipple and he groaned again. She almost groaned with him. His body was magnificent but his reaction to her was intoxicating. Her desire kicked up another notch with every groan, every gasp, every deep breath he took. She moved to the other nipple to pay it equal attention. She flicked her tongue across it. "As many times as it takes to produce the desired results," she breathed as she let her hands roam down his body. She slid her hand down his front and cupped him. Cora's breathing hitched. She closed her eyes tightly as the desire flared hot. By the stars he was hot and he was huge and at this rate she was going to explode well before he did. She groaned and continued to suckle his chest as she pushed him towards the bed. She was supposed to be arousing him yet his reactions had her on fire and now she was desperate for him. It had been so very long since she had been with anyone. She had always been too focused on her studies to look at men but this one called to everything female within her. She wanted him in a way she had never wanted another and she wanted him now. She ached to feel him touch her. She burned to have him fill her. They reached the bed and she left his chest to kiss him. His arms snaked around her to pull her close. Cora slipped her tongue into his mouth to taste him. Good God he tasted so good and Shepard wasn't shy. His tongue tangled with hers the moment she slipped it into his mouth. She moaned as the blaze within her turned into a raging inferno. She ran her hands down his back to his waist. She slipped her hands past the elastic of his pants and massaged his butt. She felt his muscles jump. She shivered at his reaction. She needed to see him – all of him. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and suckled as she pushed his pants down his hips.

Cora stood back and gave him a seductive smile then pushed him onto the bed. She knelt before him and pushed the pants down his body and then pulled them free. She looked up at him as she knelt before him. His eyes darkened with desire. She licked her lips wanting – craving him. She glanced down to where he stood erect. She swallowed as her mouth began to water. She leaned in and flicked her tongue across the sensitive head and watched as his cock jumped. She groaned as the ache to taste him became overwhelming.

Cora took the Commander into her hands and slipped him into her mouth. He was so thick she had to open wide to take him in. Her lips slid past the head onto the shaft taking him as far as she could. She groaned. He felt so good. He tasted salty but having him like this gave her a level of pleasure she had never felt before. She let her lips slide along the shaft, the suction of her mouth clasping around him tightly. She was lost in the taste of him – the feel of him. After a few moments he took her head in his hands and began to guide her. Cora groaned at the sensation as she felt the flush of liquid between her legs. He was doing to her mouth what she now throbbed to have done to her body.

Cora stroked Shepard as she sucked him. The sensation of him filling her while she throbbed for him was consuming her. She ran her free hand along his thigh, scouring his skin with her nails. He gripped the bun of her hair tightly. She took him deep and moaned. She could feel him straining. He was close. She was throbbing and on fire. If she continued much longer she would climax and he had yet to touch her. Cora swallowed and relaxed her throat, taking him in deep. She groaned as he tightened his grip on her hair. She squeezed him with her hand as she sucked him. She felt him stiffen. She knew he was close. She moaned. She needed to taste him, all of him. She quickened her pace needing him to come. She had to feel it. Moments later she felt him release, filling her. She swallowed and reveled in the tight grip he had on her hair. Shepard continued to jerk in Cora's mouth groaning. She suckled him clean then slowly let go. She ached at the loss but she was burning up.

Cora pulled back and swallowed, unsure which of them had enjoyed it more, him or her. She looked at him and bit her lip. He was still hard, still ready. She stood and looked up into his eyes. He watched her intently. God above she needed her own release and he was still capable. She pulled her shirt over her head and quickly removed her bra. She knew she should go slow to arouse him again but she was drenched and at the brink. She removed her pants then her panties and walked to him.

The Commander eyed Cora as she crawled onto the bed desire still clear in his gaze. He leaned back and shimmied further onto the bed knowing what she intended to do. Cora crawled on top of him, positioning to take him in – ride him. Shepard put his hands on her hips as she took him into her hands to slip him inside of her. Cora lowered herself onto The Commander and groaned at the sensation. He was so thick he stretched her. It had been so long for her that it was initially painfully and then it was just pleasure.

Shepard's fingers dug into her hips as she lifted off of him then took him in again. She bit her lip and kept moving. By the stars she wasn't going to last long. She closed her eyes and threw her head back lost in the sensations. She felt him sit up and wrap her in his arms. He pulled her head down for a scorching kiss. Cora moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth where it danced with her own. She was having a hard time breathing. Her heart beat so quickly she thought it would burst. Her whole body was straining. She felt Shepard slide a finger through her curls and fondle her clit. She groaned and he gripped her head tighter. She continued to moan as he stroked her. Cora shattered and broke the kiss gasping for breath. The Commander continued to stroke her as she spasmed around him. She shook in his arms as he continued to nurse her climax. He waited until she calmed then rolled them over. The moment she was on her back he took her swollen nipple into his mouth. Cora gasped at the sensation. He was still buried deeply inside her. She could feel him as she continued to throb.

The Commander suckled her gently conscious of her over sensitive body. Cora buried her hands in his hair. She played with the silky locks as she arched up to give him better access. He was keeping her body stimulated and she was barely able to catch a breath. Slowly he began to move inside her again. Cora moaned at the pleasure he was giving her. He reached down between their bodies and stroked her clit gently. The contact was sweet torture. She arched into him needing more contact. She squeezed her inner muscles, tightening around him. He groaned and quickened his pace. Cora wrapped her legs around him coming up to meet him on every thrust. He left her breast and took her mouth for a scorching kiss stealing her breath. By the stars this man could kiss. She broke the kiss gasping as she quickly spiraled to another climax. She tried to hold on. She wanted him to come again. She wanted to feel him release inside her. She tried to hold as long as she could but he had gone back to suckling her breast. His attentions were too much. She shattered around him, gripping him tightly, gasping for breath.

Cora felt the Commander quicken his pace. She squeezed him and within moments she felt him jerk and release. She felt the warmth of him deep inside her. She moaned at the sensation. Her heart was still racing. She focused on her breathing as she felt his weight on her. She ran her hands tenderly along his back and head. She could feel him begin to relax. The Commander rolled off of her and onto his side. He lay facing her with his eyes closed. Cora took a moment just to gaze at him. He was a truly handsome man, strong and rugged. As she continued to watch him his breathing slowly deepened. She stayed silent letting the euphoria and lethargy take him. Within minutes his breathing had slowed and he had drifted off to sleep.

Cora smiled. Part of her had worried she wouldn't be able to pull it off. She smirked at the thought. In all honestly all of her had worried. How could a man as remarkable as Drew Shepard possibly want her? But whatever his reason he had agreed and now he was fast asleep. She continued to watch him smiling. He looked so peaceful. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and hold him while he slept but this was a man who always slept alone. Even if he had lovers she doubted they every stayed long. Reluctantly she left the bed and reached for her clothes. The Commander needed at least four hours of sleep to feel any kind of difference. That meant four hours of watching him sleep, making sure he stayed under. She slipped on her clothes and sat on his sofa. She glanced around his room staying as stationary as possible. Shepard had a warrior's instincts which meant movement would rouse him from his sleep. Conscious of that thought she continued to take in the room around her. It was tidy, everything in its place. She wondered if that was because he was a neat freak or because he just never spent time here. She thought about her own quarters. They were barely a fifth of the size of this cabin with only a bunk and a desk. Her room always seemed to be in disarray. No matter how hard she tried, it was always a mess of data pads and discarded clothes.

Shaking her head at the thought, Cora settled back in the sofa and yawned. She sighed silently. She should have brought something to read. She yawned again and was about to begin reciting the verses of her favorite poem when the Commander shifted. She glanced over to the bed and watched him. He shifted again seemingly unable to get comfortable. Cora frowned. She could sense the restlessness even from where she sat. Cora stood and went to the bed. She sat on the edge and watched him. He shifted again and his face contorted in his sleep. He was having a nightmare she realized. She let out a deep breath and spoke calmly – soothingly. "It's okay Drew, everything is okay." He shifted and she continued. "Do you remember that place you would go to as a boy? You loved it remember? You would go there and play for hours. You would laugh and have so much fun." She was rambling. She had no idea if any of what she said was even remotely true but she took a stab in the dark. He had been a child once and even though he was a hard man now, it was said he cared for his crew. She gazed down at his handsome face. She had never thought of him as hard so much as dedicated, a man willing to do anything to get the job done. He always seemed honorable too. And clearly he was a giving man. During their night together he had made sure she had enjoyed it as much as he. Smirking she watched as he slowly settled. Cora let out a deep breath of relief. He was deeply asleep again. She continued to watch for any further restlessness for a long while more. Finally she glanced at the clock. He had been out for three hours. One more hour to go and she would head back to her own quarters. A moment later the Commander rolled onto his side. Cora almost groaned. He was still naked and the sheet had slipped. She now had a clear view of his tightly rounded ass. The man truly was impressive. She bit her lip and moved back to the sitting area. She sat hard and began reciting her favorite song trying desperately not to look at him. Seeing him was making her hot again. Cora sat and focused on mundane thoughts – waiting. Finally she glanced at the clock and let out a deep breath. He had been deeply asleep for the past hour and a half. It was time to go. Hopefully he would get at least another thirty minutes of sleep for a total of five.

Cora left the Commander's cabin and made her way back to her own quarters. She was looking forward to her own bunk. She had been close to nodding off a few times. She entered her quarters and stripped down to her bra and panties, crawled into her bunk and immediately passed out.


	2. Chapter 3, 4 and 5

- Chapter 03 -

Drew blinked open his eyes. He glanced over at the clock. It was just past 0600. He frowned. He had been asleep for close to six hours. He sat up in bed and glanced around. She had done it. He had gotten six hours straight. The quirky scientist had really done it but where the hell was she? "Edi, where is Dr. Bradley?"

"Dr. Bradley is in her quarters, Commander."

He frowned. "When did she leave?"

"The doctor returned to her quarters at 0432," the disembodied voice responded.

Drew rubbed his eyes. She had stayed for four and a half hours then left and he had gotten another hour and a half he thought in surprise. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. This was the first time in a long time he felt like himself. He was refreshingly alert and relaxed. He snorted amused. The woman's methods were unorthodox but they got the job done.

Cora woke to her alarm blaring. She opened her eyes and glared at the unit. It was only 0700. She had only been asleep for two and a half hours. She sat up in bed and groaned. She was sore. Being with the Commander had been pleasurable but now she was suffering the after affects. She glanced at the clock again. She wanted to take a shower but didn't have time. Grimacing she crawled out of bed and changed into fresh clothes, tossing her old clothes in the laundry bin. She gathered a few data pads, checked her hair then rushed out of her quarters headed for Professor Solus's lab. She was scheduled to meet with him at 0730.

Nine hours later Cora entered her quarters again. She really needed a shower and she needed to sleep but she had to check her samples and she had promised Dr. Chakwas she would help in Med Bay. She glanced at the clock. She still had a few minutes before she was expected in Med Bay and she really did need a break. Moving to her terminal and tapped the control. She scrolled through her messages making mental notes of those she would need to follow up on. She continued to sift through her messages. There were several from fellow colleges. She stopped when she came to an unexpected message. Cora smiled and sat planning on giving the message her full attention. Messages from this particular individual always brightened her day. Grinning she read the message several times. She let out a deep breath and stood. His message had been brief, only wanting to let her know all was well, but hearing from him brought him to the forefront of her mind. She missed him. She hadn't seen him in weeks. She could only hope the Normandy made a trip to the Citadel soon so she could see him. She smiled. She had good news for him. Cora left her room headed for Med Bay. She glanced down at her watch. It was 1700 hours. If she was lucky she could be done by 2400 hours and she could get at least six hours of sleep tonight.

At exactly 0230, Cora stumbled into her quarters. She was exhausted. She dropped everything, stripped and crawled into her bunk. It had been a full day and she was working on two and a half hours of sleep. She wondered how the Commander was able to function without sleep for so long. Her eyes shot open, the Commander. She had been so busy today she had completely forgotten all about him. She wondered how he was doing. She let out a slow exhausted breath as she closed her eyes again. She would look in on him tomorrow to make sure he was getting rest. "Tomorrow," she mumbled as she slipped off to sleep.

The following day Cora found herself roaming the corridors for what seemed like the tenth time. She had been trying to catch a glimpse of the Commander all day and had yet to see him. She frowned. He was probably just busy. She could only hope, because the five hours he had gotten was only going to carry him so far. She let out a deep breath. She had her own work to do. She made her way back to her lab already thinking of all the things she had to do once she reached the lab and her samples.

Cora entered her quarters and glanced at the clock. It was almost 2200 hours. She had gotten her work done a bit earlier than expected. She glanced over at the laundry pile and scowled. She really hated to do laundry but she would begin to run out of clothes soon if she didn't do something. She let out a frustrated breath and began moving about her quarters gathering discarded clothes. She prepared her laundry bag and gathered a few data pads for something to read while the laundry was being cleaned. She was about to exit her quarters when her terminal chimed.

Cora set down her bags and went to check the message. It was odd to receive a message at this time of night but not impossible. She opened the message and stared unmoving. The message was from the Commander. He was summoning her to his quarters. She let out a slow breath. It had been more than a week since their last encounter. In that time she hadn't even caught of glimpse of him let alone spoken to him. She had tried looking for him but he was always away doing something. She had finally given up thinking he was probably sleeping again or perhaps he had found someone else to serve his needs. Yet here was a message from him summoning her. She gaped at the message.

"I am in need of your services. 2330 tonight."

Cora swallowed as her palms began to sweat. Could she actually go to him? The courage to go to him before had been born of desperation. She had burned to help him and was determined to do whatever was necessary to achieve the goal. She had no way of knowing exactly what would happen, but she knew exactly what going to him now would entail. She felt her skin flush with heat at the thought. She chewed on her lip nervously. He was summoning her. That had to count for something right? He had said he needed her services which meant he was back to not sleeping. If she could help him she had a duty to do just that right? A slow smile spread across her lips. Of course there was nothing to say she couldn't enjoy the encounter. Commander Shepard was a truly stunning man and an amazing lover. Having the opportunity to be with him was something no sane woman would pass up.

Cora glanced at the clock. It was already 2300 hours. She stood and rushed to her bunk and grabbed a clean set of clothes from the drawer underneath. She needed a shower. She wouldn't have time to wash her hair but she could at least bathe the grime of the day off. Gathering her bundle she rushed out of her quarters to the showers.

At exactly 2330 Cora stood before the Commanders quarters. She chimed and stood stiffly. "It's open," she heard from the interior as the door slid open. She took a deep breath and entered. Shepard sat casually at his terminal reading some sort of report. She waited until he addressed her. He powered down the terminal and stood to face her. Cora swallowed as she took him in. He wore only his snug briefs. She felt the heat flush her skin and her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed again. She needed to stay calm. After all it was entirely possible he wanted something other than sex. Shepard stood watching her calmly. Cora focused on her breathing trying to give the appearance of calm. She wanted to fidget under his intense stare.

"You're a little overdressed," Shepard said breaking the silence.

Cora gulped as heat assailed her. "I was unsure if you would want to employ the same methods."

The Commander arched a brow at her. "It got the job done last time. Why bother changing it now?"

Cora swallowed again. Her throat had become unbearably parched. The moment she had seen the message her body had begun to gently hum. Looking at him now that hum began to morph into an ache and knowing he wanted to have sex with her again was making the ache throb. She inclined her head to him. "As you wish." She took a step forward. "Shall I please you Commander?" The question came out huskily as her desire flared. She watched his eyes darken with his own desire.

"I want you naked and on your back. That would please me."

Cora's breathing hitched at his words. Her heart raced at what his words implied. Clearly the man knew what he wanted, why waste time with preliminaries. She licked her lips then backed up and began walking to his bed. She pulled off her shirt along the way then slipped off her shoes. By the time she reached his bed she was wearing only her bra and panties. She stood at the foot of his bed and reached back to unlatch her bra when she felt his warmth. He took her arms and wrapped them around her front where he held them with his own. The Commander pulled her back so she was pressed against his chest. Cora closed her eyes basking in the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. She gasped with pleasure as he began to suckle her neck. He let go of her arms and let his own roam her body. Cora's breathing came hard. Her body was on fire and she ached to have him inside her. He cupped her breast as he suckled her neck hard. Cora shivered and moaned with pleasure. She felt a new flush of wetness between her legs and moaned. He took her nipple and squeezed as he let his other hand drift down her body. The Commander slipped his hand slowly beneath her panties and let his finger dip into her curls. He gently touched her clit and her body jerked. He continued to suckle her neck as he squeezed her nipple and fondled her clit. Cora's whole body spasamed from the attention. She gasped for breath. He was quickly bringing her to climax. "Commander," she breathed. "This is supposed to be for you, for your release. Let me please you," she groaned.

Shepard nibbled his way to her ear. "Doing this to you, feeling your body writhe in my arms, knowing what you want, what I'm doing to you, that pleases me," he breathed in her ear.

Cora shivered. "Commander, please," she moaned. She was so close. If he continued she would climax and she wanted to feel him inside her when she did.

"Get on your knees," he breathed as he let her go.

Cora staggered and quickly slipped out of her bra and panties then crawled onto the bed. She was on fire and throbbing painfully. She took a breath and glanced back at him. He stood behind her fully erect. She hadn't even realized he had taken his briefs off. She bit her lip knowing what would come next - aching for it. Shepard climbed on the bed with her and gripped her hips. He pulled her back towards him as he thrust forward. Cora cried out from the pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt. He dug his fingers into her hips as he pounded into her without mercy. She gasped already at the brink. She squeezed him with her inner muscles and moaned. He groaned and quickened his pace. Cora came hard, spasming around him. She gasped for breath as he pulled her hips back and thrust forward. He was so deep inside her she groaned then gasped as she felt him release. Her body continued to spasm from the pleasure. She was barely able to stay on her knees.

"On your back," he commanded as he pulled out of her.

Cora groaned at the loss then quickly flopped onto her back. She stared up at him as he moved to climb over her. His features were intense and focused. She bit her lip and moaned. By the stars he wasn't done. Shepard lay atop her and licked her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer. She ached to taste him, to devour him. He deepened the kiss as he rubbed himself against her. She groaned as he quickly moved her to another climax. She broke the kiss moaning as he rubbed himself against her again. He took the opportunity to capture her swollen nipple in his mouth. Cora gasped her eyes drifting closed from the pleasure. Shepard left her breast and began to kiss and suckle his way down her body. Her breathing came harder in anticipation. She knew what he was going to do to and she ached for it. The first gentle kiss from him on her most private part made her gasp. By the stars this man was truly amazing she thought as he began to lap at her.

Cora lay on her side watching the Commander sleep. He had worked her body masterfully, bringing her to climax three more times. She smiled. He had given her four but he had at least three of his own. It was after the last that he had finally settled and relaxed enough to fall asleep. That had been three hours ago. He had satisfied her so much she too had drifted off to sleep. Thankfully she was a very light sleeper and was unaccustomed to someone in bed with her. She gave him one last long look then crawled out of bed. She glanced at the clock. It was 0430. She would stay for another hour then head back to her own quarters. She didn't want to be roaming the corridors when the bulk of the crew began to report to their stations. Cora dressed quickly and sat to read for the last hour with him. She powered on her data pad and was about the search for her study when the Commander shifted. Cora instantly stood and went to him. She spoke quietly. She talked about mundane things to help his mind calm. After a few minutes he stilled and slipped into a deep sleep. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 0500. It was time to go. She stared down at him for a few minutes more then stood to leave.

Drew blinked open his eyes and glanced at the clock. "Shit," he breathed as he hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to shower. It was almost 0730 hours. He had overslept. He froze. He had overslept. He hadn't woken once and his dreams had been benign, if he had even had any. He continued toward the bathroom still frowning. He stepped into the shower and began to lather his body as his mind wandered. The last time he remembered looking at the clock it had been almost 0100 hours. He had slept six and a half hours. The Doctor had helped him get six and a half hours straight. He shook his head in wonder and continued his shower. Ten minutes later Drew left the shower and toweled off. He stood before the bathroom mirror preparing to shave still thinking about Dr. Bradley. What was it about the woman that relaxed him enough to sleep so soundly? Was it possible it was just the sex? He'd had lovers before and it never had this effect on him. He had always been a man who was energized by sex. And in his lifetime he had never been a heavy sleeper and yet both nights with the Doctor had been some of the deepest sleep he had ever had, never mind the fact that he hadn't had the nightmare. After their first night together he figured he could do without. He had been curious as to her methods of helping him sleep. He had never actually met her before the day she waltzed into his room and it intrigued him that this woman who knew nothing about him had wanted to help him. Having sex with her had not been something he would have ever imagined. The woman had been literally trembling before him not to mention the fact that Dr. Cora Bradley was not his type of woman in any way shape or form. She was the epitome of a scientist. She always wore her hair tied up so tightly that it literally pulled her eyes up at the corners. She always wore a lab coat and clothes that were wrinkled and too big for her. He had seen her once or twice before and had initially thought her frumpy, maybe even a bit on the chubby side. He snorted unamused. He must have been seriously hard up that first night to agree to her crazy method. Of course now he knew better. Cora Bradley wasn't frumpy or chubby. The woman had the kind of curves to drive any man crazy. She defiantly got his blood flowing and once he got rid of the silly glasses she had become a woman not just another lab rat.

Yes Cora Bradley had her charms but she was everything he didn't want in a woman. He had never been a man attracted to a woman simply because of her looks. He had dealt with enough beautiful people in his life to know there were more important things than beauty, something that could be bought easily enough. Drew pulled on his boots and grabbed his coat from the chair. She had single handedly helped him find the peace he needed to sleep but it was probably a fluke of the moment. He hadn't been with anyone for a while. It was probably just release of tension. He would summon her again tonight and every night after until he finally got her out from under his skin. "Sounds like a plan," he muttered as he left his quarters headed for CIC.

Cora lay beside the Commander trying to catch her breath. He had just given her another amazing orgasm. She had been coming to him every night for the past two weeks. They would spend a couple of hours pleasing each other then he would drift off to sleep, but tonight they were going on hour number 3 and still he was wide awake. "Your methods don't seem to be working tonight doctor," Shepard remarked breathlessly.

Cora bit her lip. No they weren't. Either he was already tiring of her or he had a lot on his mind. She was going to need to try something new. She swallowed and sat up. "Roll onto your stomach." Shepard arched a brow at her in question. Cora rolled her hand indicating he roll over. He let out a slow breath and did as she asked. "What's the most mundane thing you can think of?"

The Commander lifted up and turned to look at her. "Huh?"

Cora chewed on her lip, "how about the weather? That's pretty mundane right?" The Commander gave her a look as though she had just lost her mind. "The weather it is," she muttered as she climbed onto him. She ran her hands along his back up to his shoulders. She gulped. Shepard was magnificent and already she was aching for him but he needed to sleep. Cora made sure to stay on her knees allowing her hands to be the only contact between then. She began to knead his shoulders as she recited weather patterns for Tyr Prime, keeping her voice soothing. After twenty minutes of weather patterns and messaging she felt his breathing deepen. She slowly climbed off of him and pulled the sheet up to cover him. She gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom. Cora collapsed against the counter, closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. If he continued to have nights like tonight they were going to need to find an alternative because the sex just didn't seem to have the same effect anymore. Letting out a resigned breath Cora opened her eyes and began dressing. He had been getting at least five hours of deep sleep every night. He had even stopped having the nightmare. Maybe it was just time to move on. Maybe he was ready to go it alone. If he summoned her again tonight and they had the same problem she would discuss alternatives. Maybe reading before bed or a warm shower to help him relax would do the trick. She checked her appearance in the mirror then left the bathroom. She now had a plan. It was for the best. If she kept coming to him the crew were bound to notice. Quietly she went and sat on his sofa to watch him sleep. The Commander had been sleeping peacefully the last week. She probably didn't need to stay but she stayed regardless. She glanced over to the bed and watched as he snored softly. She wanted to crawl back into bed with him and drift off to sleep with his warmth beside her. She let out a slow breath. That's what she wanted but not what would happen. She would stay for an hour to be sure he continued sleeping then she would head back to her own bunk. She settled back in the sofa and stared out the window as the stars blazing by. Back to her own small, cramped, cold bunk she thought sadly.

- Chapter 04 -

Cora entered Dr. Chakwas's lab and rushed to her samples. She had overslept and now her entire day was on its ear. She pulled out her sample tray and began her examination.

"Oh Dr. Bradley, I thought you'd be preparing to leave the ship," Dr. Chakwas said as she entered the room.

Cora glanced up from her work. "Leave the ship," she asked confused.

Dr. Chakwas smiled. "We are docking with the Citadel in the next thirty minutes. I thought you would want to go to the station to visit your patient."

Cora hopped off her stool. "I had no idea. Thank you Dr. Chakwas. I will go gather my things to depart," she said already halfway to the door.

Dr. Chakwas chuckled. "Give him my best."

Cora grinned. "I will."

Cora rushed to her quarters to change. She had been a jumble of nerves lately. Between the long hours, the time spent with the Commander and her reduced hours of sleep she was always on edge but this shore leave would be good for her, she just knew it. An hour later she was entering the Huerta medical facility. She made her way to the seats beside the large windows. She saw him sitting gazing out at the view and smiled. He turned and glanced around sensing eyes on him. When he saw her he smiled and stood. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Cora," he breathed as he gathered her close.

"Thane, how I've missed you."

Thane pulled back to look at her, "and I you. Come sit with me. I learned the Normandy had docked. I wondered if you would visit."

Cora reached for his hand and squeezed. "Of course I would visit. I look forward to these trips more than anything. I would have been here sooner but I had no idea we would be coming here today." The ridges above his eyes rose in question. Cora gave him a sheepish smile. "I have been preoccupied of late."

Thane smiled.

"How is Kolyat?"

Thane's smile broadened. "He was here not two hours ago. Perhaps someday I will have you both here so you may finally meet."

Cora smiled. "I would like that." She swallowed. She always loved seeing Thane. He had a way of refocusing her, of giving her peace but he looked tired and that scared her. "I – I've made progress Thane. It's not the cure but I think I'm on the right track."

Thane sat forward and reached for her hand. "Cora I am overjoyed to see you but surely you understand it is not because of your work."

Cora nodded, "of course. We've been through too much together. I know you care about me and it's not just because of the research." She gave him another sheepish smile.

Thane gathered both her hands in his. "Cora, can you not guess why it pleases me to see you?" 

Cora's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Thane sat quietly and watched her. Cora studied him for a moment then shook her head slowly. He squeezed her hands as he realized she understood his meaning. "You – you can't feel that way about me. How could you?" She swallowed. She had known Thane for so long and never had he given her an indication that he felt that way about her, or that he even could.

Thane gave her an indulgent smile. "How can I not?"

Cora swallowed. Thane was calm and serenity. She knew who he was, what he had once been. She knew he had made his living taking the lives of others but for her he was her savior. He had saved her life and put her on the right path. He had an inner strength she wanted to emulate. He felt a level of peace that she wished she could achieve. Thane was everything a woman could want in a man, everything she wanted in a man. He was smart and charming and handsome and so very loyal. "Why didn't you tell me? Things could have been different for us."

Thane smiled. "Our species are incompatible Cora."

Cora's jaw dropped. She shook her head disbelieving. "We could have made it work Thane. I would have found a way."

He squeezed her hands. "I know you would have tried, to your dyeing breath, but your brilliance is better served researching a cure."

Cora pulled her hands from his frustrated. "I could have done both, Thane. For us to be together I would have found a way."

Thane reached for her hands again. "I would have been incapable of giving you children. I would not have even been able to satisfy you."

Cora scowled. "A relationship isn't only about that," she said angrily. She swallowed as her stomach churned. No a relationship wasn't only about sex. She should know. She had been having sex with the Commander for weeks and they were as much strangers now as they were the first day she entered his quarters.

"No Cora, it is not only about that, but I would have wanted that. I would have wanted that for you," Thane continued breaking into her dark thoughts.

Cora swallowed and stared down at their twined hands as her chest tightened. He squeezed her hands and she glanced up.

"I am dying Cora. I would not bind you to me knowing what comes. I want only the very best for you. It is because I love you that I remained silent."

Cora felt the tears sting her eyes. She blinked them back and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why – why are you telling me now?"

Thane squeezed her hands, "because it will not be long now. I wanted to die knowing you knew the truth."

Cora shook her head desperately. "No – no Thane, you just need to hold on a little longer. I'm close. I just need a little bit more time."

He gave her an indulgent smile. "The Goddess calls Cora and I must answer but my soul is filled with hope. I know you are safe and can care for yourself. And I know you will find a cure so that none other need ever suffer."

Cora choked as the tears began to flow. She didn't want to lose him. He was the light of her life but no matter how much she tried to deny it she knew he spoke true. He stood and pulled her into his arms. "You will live with me always Cora Bradley," he whispered as he squeezed her tightly.

Cora swallowed and stepped back wiping away the tears. "I will find a cure Thane. For you, for what you have done for me, for who you are to me I will find a cure or die trying."

Thane pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He stood back and stared at her a moment then smiled. "Now go, I believe the doctors have new information for you."

Cora nodded slowly. "I'm coming back. When the Normandy docks again I'm coming back and I expect you to be here." He inclined his head to her and smiled. She gave him a tight smile and turned to leave just as the tears began to fall again.

Drew entered the medical facility and froze. He stood and watched the intimate exchange between Dr. Bradley and Thane Krios. Thane had been a valuable part of his crew until his illness had progressed to the point that he had to be here. He had certainly been gone by the time Dr. Bradley had come aboard. He clinched his fists as he watched Thane embrace Dr. Bradley and kiss her forehead. She pulled back and left Thane's side. Drew watched her go. He frowned. She was crying. What could have happened between them that made her cry? He took a slow calming breath and approached Thane determined to find out.

Thane turned and faced Drew as he neared. "Shepard, what a surprise. Are you here to visit Lt. Commander Williams?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah, I want to talk to her about her plans going forward. Was that Dr. Bradley I saw you with a moment ago?"

Thane smiled and sat. "Indeed."

Drew clinched his teeth suddenly annoyed. He sat across from Thane stiffly. "Seems an odd friendship. What could you possibly need a behavioral psychologist for?" It sure as hell wasn't what she did for him he thought darkly. Drell and human psychology were incompatible, unless they somehow found a way around it. His annoyance jumped up a few levels.

Thane watched Drew. Thane was a hard one to read. As a master assassin he had always been absolute control. Thane never lost his cool. That was why he had been the best. But dealing with a man who was always in complete control also made it harder for Drew to gage his thoughts. "Have you not looked into her crew bio," Thane asked.

Drew's annoyance was quickly becoming uncontrollable. He shifted in his seat. "I've been a little busy. I know only what she told me."

Thane inclined his head, "of course. Dr. Bradley is indeed a behavioral psychologist but it is only one of her areas of study. She also happens to be a Xeno microbiologist."

Drew's brows shot up.

Thane smiled sadly. "She is researching a cure for my disease."

Drew blinked trying to absorb all this new information. His be speckled, awkward behavioral psychologist was a Xeno microbiologist researching an alien cure? He shook his head disbelieving. He and Thane had talked about his disease before. Thane had said the brightest minds had yet to find a cure and these were people familiar with Drell physiology. What could a human think she could do? He cleared his throat. "Has she been able to make any progress?"

Thane inclined his head. "She says she is close to discovering a cure. It has been fortunate that she has been aboard the Normandy. The resources on board the ship have undoubtedly been invaluable. She is close and I believe her. She will not achieve her goal in time to save me but she will spare any others from suffering. She is truly brilliant."

Drew glanced out the window trying to calm the anger that was quickly building within him. The admiration in Thane's voice was hard to miss. He glanced back at the Drell and saw the deep feelings he felt for the doctor. Drew's anger snapped. "Brilliant? She's a behavioral psychologist. Liara is brilliant, Mordin is brilliant. She is smart I'm sure, but brilliant?"

"You surprise me Commander," Thane replied coolly. "You have always kept an open mind. Yes it is true that Dr. T'Soni and Professor Solus are brilliant. They have both had great successes in their lifetimes but combined they also have at least one hundred and fifty years on Dr. Bradley." Thane stood abruptly. "If you will excuse me Commander, I have an appointment with my doctors. Before I go, if I may, I suggest you do a bit more research on your crew. I am quite certain you will discover all manner of surprises."

Thane inclined his head to Drew and left. Drew sat seething. He took several long deep breaths. When he had first seen Thane with Dr. Bradley he had been irked. He had no idea they knew each other and certainly not as well as the embrace implied. Then his irk had morphed into annoyed. Not only did they know each other, they were close. But now – now he was downright pissed. Not only did they know each other well, Thane was in love with her. Was it possible she shared his feelings? Had she been coming to his cabin all these weeks while in love with another man? He stood agitated. Honestly why should he care? She was coming to him to provide a service, nothing more. Worse that service didn't seem to be working anymore. She had come to him just last night and it had taken more effort to finally fall asleep. They had gone three hours before he had finally drifted off. Granted they had been three very stimulating hours but it had still taken longer. Drew made his way to the recovery rooms. It was time to move on. He wasn't having the nightmare anymore which had been the cause of all his sleepless nights. He didn't need her anymore.

Shepard stood outside Ashley Williams' room trying to reign in some of his agitation. Ashley would be back on her feet again soon. Maybe he could convince her to come back to the Normandy. They had been dancing around each other for years. If he found he still needed the sex he could approach her and see if they could finally get past the dancing and to the good stuff. He let out a slow breath. That was exactly what he would do he thought feeling some of the tension leave him. Smirking slightly he stepped to the sliding door and entered Ashley's room.

Cora sat at her desk reviewing the latest medical reports on Thane's condition. He was right, his condition had progressed and it wouldn't be long now. She let out a slow as breath. It was still amazing that he had lasted this long. She could only pray that he lasted a little bit longer. She was close she knew she was but in order to find the cure in time she would need to double her efforts. She swallowed the lump of apprehension. For a chance to save Thane she would forsake everything and everyone. She had to save Thane. He was her rock. She wouldn't survive without him. She would focus all her time and energy to this one task. She would save Thane, there was simply no other option. As a new sense of determination spread through her she stiffened her spine and picked up the medical data pad. She was about to begin the examination of her results when her door chimed. She frowned and glanced at the door then at the clock. Who in the world would be looking for her now? It was the middle of the day. She knew few people on this ship and at this time of day they would all be busy with their own duties. Frowning Cora went to the door and pressed the pad locking the door and it slid open silently. She swallowed nervously when she saw who was standing at her door. "Commander," she squeaked. She cleared her throat and backed away from the entrance. "Please come in."

Shepard entered the room and glanced around. Cora felt instantly on edge. She was embarrassed by the messiness of the room. Heck she was embarrassed by the size of the room. She was so very uncomfortable with him here. He seemed to dwarf the small space and suck out all the oxygen. She swallowed again. "What can I do for you Commander?" He walked further into the room and absently picked up a data pad. "You were at Huerta on the Citadel today." Cora frowned at his odd behavior. "Yes. I was there visiting a friend."

Shepard tossed the data pad on the desk and reached for another. "You were visiting Thane Krios." Cora swallowed. How could he know that? He glanced up at her when she remained quiet. "I was there. I saw you with him. You two looked very – cozy."

Cora took a deep breath. Her chest tightened at the thought of Thane. "Thane is a very dear friend."

Shepard inclined his head. "I had a chance to speak with him after you left. He tells me you're working on a cure for his disease. Imagine my surprise when I learned my behavioral psychologist was researching an alien cure."

Cora swallowed but said nothing. The Commander seemed agitated. His tone was clam but his body language belied that calm. He was stalking the room like a great cat on the hunt. He was circling his prey searching for the opportunity to pounce. Worse still his eyes told her she was the prey. He took a step toward her and she instinctively took a step back. He kept advancing as she kept retreating until her back was flush against the wall and she had nowhere left to go. Shepard stood before her stiffly, only mere inches from her. He let his gaze roam her face. Finally he looked into her eyes. "Did you know he is in love with you?"

Cora gaped at him. How could he know that? "Did he – did he tell you that," she asked dumbfounded.

"Thane and I have been through a lot together, Doctor. It's hard to hide something like that from a person when you've faced death together."

Cora swallowed at a loss for words. Thane's admission had been hard to hear and even harder to accept. He had been such a large influence in her life in the short time she had known him that she looked to him as a guardian more than a lover. The first time she had seen him she had felt safe. When she had finally come back to herself she had fallen in love with him, how could she not, he had saved her life. But he had always kept their relationship platonic and she always felt he viewed her as a sister not a woman. To discover she was wrong was shocking to say the least. She had been completely honest with him when she told him she would have found a way. She would have found a way to be with Thane Krios because he was worth it.

Shepard watched her closely then took another half step closer. "Are you in love with him?"

Cora watched the coiled tension in the Commander. His behavior was so at odds with anything she had ever seen from him before. She was at a loss as to explain it but her relationship with Thane was something she wasn't ready to talk about and certainly not with this man. She gulped. "That's – that's none of your business."

Shepard scowled and moved forward another step – crowding her. "I have seen you naked on several occasions. I have tasted you in the most intimate ways. I have put my cock inside you in every way possible and you think knowing if you're in love with another man isn't my business?" He stepped forward again and pushed her up against the wall. "Edi, seal the room and engage privacy mode," he growled.

"Yes Commander," the disembodied voice replied.

Shepard stared at her, his gaze intense, full of purpose. Cora gulped. He was so close his heat was seeping into her. She felt her body flush with desire. She wanted him. She ached to have him. Her lips parted as her breathing came harder. His eyes dropped to her lips. A split second later he kissed her. The Commander pushed up against her and kissed her hard, marking her, claiming her. Shepard broke the kiss and stared at her. Cora stood breathless aching from his kiss. She wanted more. She wanted it all. "Have you been with him? Has he had you Doctor?"

Cora swallowed. She was consumed with desire for The Commander and he wanted to talk about Thane? She shook her head frustrated. "What I've done with Thane is between him and me."

Shepard crowded her again and kissed her. He broke the kiss and spun her around. He leaned into her and suckled her earlobe. Cora closed her eyes lost in the sensation of him at her back. "Have you thought of him when you've been with me" he growled.

He ground himself against her. Cora groaned. She couldn't breathe. Both his kisses had been demanding – consuming. She ached for him painfully.

Shepard reached around to grab her breast. He squeezed her nipple as his other hand wrapped around her neck. "Your species are incompatible Doctor." He squeezed her nipple again. Cora groaned as her body burned. "He can touch you," he breathed in her ear, then licked her earlobe. "He can taste you," he whispered as he kissed along her neck. He let his hand drift down her body. He slowly began lifting her skirt. "He can give you pleasure Doctor, but he can never give you what you want." He leaned in. "What you truly want," he whispered as he ground himself against her.

Cora gasped at the sensation. She was throbbing and drenched and she wanted him – needed him. She knew the kind of pleasure he could give her.

Shepard pushed her against the wall again. She felt him everywhere. Her body screamed for him. If he didn't do something soon she would be consumed in flames. Cora had been so lost in her lust she hadn't realized he had backed off enough to release himself from his pants. She felt his heat between her legs along her slit. By the stars she needed him.

"Remember doctor," he growled. "He can never give you what you want." Cora gasped as he thrust into her filling her – stretching her. "He can never give you what I give you." The Commander pushed into Cora deeply. She moaned. His smooth voice whispering in her ear was driving her mad. The feelings were so intense she was at the brink. She gasped for breath as he moved inside her. He reached down and fondled her clit. She groaned. One more swirl of his masterful fingers and she shattered convulsing around him. She felt him quicken his pace. "He can't give you what you want Doctor. He can't give you what I can," he growled. Cora felt The Commander stiffen as he released into her causing her body to convulse anew. He leaned into her breathing hard. "When you see him again, remember what you want Doctor." Shepard pulled out. Cora groaned at the loss. She heard a zipper then felt him against her back again. "Remember who gives you what you want Doctor and remember… I don't share – ever" he added menacingly then backed off and left the room.

Cora collapsed against the wall still trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes tightly. What had just happened?

- Chapter 05 -

Cora left the crew quarters headed for Med Bay where she was to meet with Eve. It had been over two weeks since they left the Citadel. She had been working on Thane's cure with little luck.

She was distracted. She hadn't heard or even seen the Commander since the day he had come to her quarters. She was still at a loss as to what had happened. She couldn't explain his behavior. He had sounded almost jealous but the Commander was a man in complete control. He didn't suffer fits and certainly not jealous ones. She thought about him constantly, about his parting words to her. Part of her wanted to believe he had said them because there was more between them than just sex but it had been two weeks since she had last seen him. She may fantasize about there being more but her rational mind made sure she understood there was simply nothing there. She had to constantly remind herself that she had gone to him to help him. He had finally begun to sleep on his own. After two weeks without summoning her she could only hope he was still sleeping.

It was time to move on. She knew it was past time actually. After Thane's revelation she found she was more confused than ever. She loved Thane deeply. He had always been there for her but there was no denying she was attracted to the Commander. Yes she wanted the Commander but she could never have a life with him. But Thane, Thane would be good to her. He could actually love her – did love her. He accepted her for who she was. She never felt she had to be anyone other than who she was with him. She let out a slow tension filled breath. Now if she could just cure him before he died.

Cora rounded the corner and froze. She swallowed as Lt. Commander Williams and Commander Shepard realized they were no longer alone. They had been kissing passionately when she rounded the corner. She swallowed. "Apologies," she breathed as she moved past them and rushed to Med Bay. She reached the bay and took a deep breath. So Commander Shepard and Ashley Williams she thought darkly. That explained why he had not summoned her. She closed her eyes as her chest tightened painfully. She let out a deep breath. She couldn't stay on the ship now. She covered her face with her hands as indecision flooded her. She was being ridiculous. The Normandy had the best resources to help her find the cure. Regardless of how difficult this would be she had to find the cure. She let out a deep breath and entered the lab. She needed to spend some time with Eve. Eve always had a way of calming her.

Cora sat with Eve chatting about her world and its long history. After about an hour Eve patted her hand. "What troubles you doctor?"

Cora smiled faintly. "Oh Eve, the challenges I face are so miniscule in comparison to what you have endured."

Eve inclined her head. "It is said that hearing the troubles of others often helps one deal with their own."

Cora smiled. "Misery loves company."

"Indeed. Now tell me what troubles you."

Cora swallowed. "I find I am in a bit of a tangle," she offered uncomfortably. "I chose to do something to help someone and now things have gotten – complicated. I feel I am at an impasse. I must make a choice but both paths will prove difficult," she added sadly. Difficult didn't' begin to describe what she would be forced to endure. In order to save Thane she needed the resources of the Normandy. But staying meant constant reminders of what she and the Commander had shared and that he had now moved on and worse still that she still wanted him.

"Change is never easy Doctor," Eve said bringing Cora out of her troubling thoughts. "But without change we cannot grow. Through pain and suffering we become strong. We must never shy from the path placed before us. We must face it head on."

Cora gave Eve a small smile. "Thank you Eve. I believe I will leave you now. I have some thinking to do."

Eve inclined her head, "of course Doctor."

Cora stood and patted Eve's hand then turned to leave. She froze mid-step when she noticed the Commander standing in the doorway. She let out a slow breath and approached. She inclined her head to him. "Commander," she said as she walked past him.

Drew watched as Dr. Bradley stiffened when she saw him then greet him stiffly as she left. He clinched his teeth. Why was this woman plaguing him so? He had decided to keep his distance after their last encounter. He had been angry and he had gone to her. He had basically attacked her. He'd had an unnatural need to show her who she truly wanted. To prove to her that Thane could never give her what she wanted. He had left her quarters disgusted with himself and even angrier with her. She did this to him. Drew was a man who prided himself on his control and yet this woman reduced him to his most base nature. He didn't like the man he became when he was around her so he had sought Ash. Ashley was everything he could ever want in a woman. She was smart, dedicated, loyal, strong and beautiful. She had been more than willing and he had finally gotten to kiss her only to be discovered by Dr. Bradley. His annoyance had gone through the roof, but he had also felt guilt and then the anger had settled in. Why should he feel guilt for being with Ash? He and Dr. Bradley weren't in a relationship. He had every right to do whatever he liked with whomever he liked. He kept telling himself that yet the agitation had stayed with him. He hadn't expected to see Dr. Bradley again so soon or at all for that matter. Since their last encounter he hadn't seen her at all. Of course he had been busy and if he were honest he had been avoiding her. He clinched his teeth. It was his damned ship. Why was he going out of his way to avoid the woman? That thought just served to annoy him further. Based on her cold greeting she wasn't completely immune to what had happened between them and that just confused him. His agitation grew. This back and forth was ridiculous. He had a job to do which was why he wanted to visit Eve. It was time to get back to work. He swallowed his annoyance and approached Eve.

"Commander, it is good to see you," she said as he neared.

"And you Eve. Is everything all right?"

She inclined her head to him. "Of course Commander."

"I ask because you were with Dr. Bradley just now." Drew swallowed a groan. Where the hell had that question come from? Who the hell cared if Dr. Bradley visited.

"Dr. Bradley often visits. We talk. She has an inner peace I find soothing," Eve answered oblivious to Drew's dark thoughts.

"Dr. Bradley has inner peace," Drew asked not quite able to hide his surprise. Inner peace was not exactly one of the attributes he would associate to the woman. But then again they never really talked much. They had always been busy doing "other" things. Drew stifled a groan as he felt the stirrings of desire at the memory.

Eve inclined her head. "She has suffered greatly in her young life and yet she has overcome it to become the woman she is today."

Drew's brow furrowed. "Suffered, how do you know? Did she tell you?"

Eve faced Drew squarely. "When you have endured the kind of suffering I have, you gain the ability to recognize it in others."

Drew swallowed as his gut bottomed out. "What you went through was beyond barbaric. Are you saying Dr. Bradley has suffered the same?" He watched Eve closely as his mind raced. Cora Bradley couldn't have suffered as Eve had. Cora showed no outward sign of suffering a trauma like Eve had and he had seen her naked. He knew not a scar or welt marred her luscious body. Could it be possible? He didn't want to believe it – couldn't believe it.

Eve blinked slowly. "There are many levels of suffering Commander. She may not have endured what I did but that does not lessen the level of her suffering. Dr. Bradley has faced tragedy Commander. It has been that tragedy that has given her the strength she has now."

Drew thought of the object of their conversation. Dr. Bradley had always been nothing more than a scientist, a visiting one at that. He knew she was on Normandy, he knew everything that happened on his ship but he had never spared her a thought. That was until she had come to his cabin to help him sleep. He had noticed her then and though he didn't know her well he knew the crew liked her. He had thought her mousy once but what she had done by coming to him had taken guts. Yes Dr. Bradley may appear to be a mousy scientist but Eve was right, she was strong too. He let out a deep breath. "Thank you Eve, I honestly had no idea." Eve inclined her head to him. Drew gave her a tight smile and turned to leave the lab headed for his quarters. It was time to take Thane's advice and do a little research.

Cora roamed the bowels of the ship. She absently ran her hand along the smooth casing of one of the many boxes of cargo in the hold, her mind a blur. She was at odds. She didn't want to be on the ship anymore she thought morosely, wandering deeper into the cargo hold. This place mirrored her mood perfectly. It was dark and gloomy. She shivered at the cold. The cargo hold was always cold. The ship barely spared any resources here. There was no need to keep cargo warm. She had often wandered down here to be alone. It was always quiet. Rarely did she ever encounter another down here and she liked it that way. It allowed her to think. Cora frowned as the current situation surged to the forefront of her thoughts. Seeing the Commander with Ashley Williams kissing had affected Cora more than she wanted to admit. She kept telling herself it shouldn't matter, after all she and Commander Shepard were lovers at best. She grimaced at the thought. Even that term didn't seem appropriate. Lovers implied they shared more than a bed but she and Commander Shepard barely shared that. She could leave the Normandy and ask for space at the Huerta medical facility on the Citadel but she would lose all the valuable resources the Normandy had to offer. She let out a frustrated breath. Why did she have to get attached? Why couldn't she have kept it clinical? She rubbed her forehead exhausted. One thing was certain she had to do something. She had been in a daze for the past two days neglecting her research and her research was too important. She was running out of time.

She rounded the corner and ran right into a group of young people. She glanced around at them and her heart jumped into her throat – biotic's. She swallowed. "If you'll excuse me," she said nervously as she tried to go around them but one of them side stepped into her path.

"What's the rush," he said grinning.

Cora glanced around the group again. They were in the cargo hold with no one else around. Her palms began to sweat as the fear began to consume her. She glanced around again nervously.

One of them chuckled. "She's scared shitless." The others chuckled. They circled her and began to taunt her. "Are you going to cry little girl," one of them taunted.

Cora's fear began to drag her down. The memories where surging forward – drowning her. She looked around wide eyed as her breathing quickened. They continued to taunt her then one of them reached for her glasses. Instinct took over and she slapping his hand away. His eyes shot open in surprise. She took a deep breath. She would not be afraid. These were not the ones from her past. She could control this situation. That's why she had become a behavioral psychologist. She could talk her way out of this she just needed to assess the situation clearly. She looked at each of them, studying them closely. They were all young and clearly biotic but why were they down here? She frowned. "You are all biotic and powerful, why are you down in the cargo hold?"

"Why are you in the cargo hold," one of them retorted.

Cora turned to face the young man and shrugged. "I had some thinking to do and wanted to be alone." The boy snorted. He saw right through her. She sighed. "I suppose I was hiding."

They began to shuffle uncomfortably. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're hiding too? But why? Why would you hide?"

One of them scowled. "We're not hiding."

"Yeah you are," a female voice called out. They all turned to see a young woman approaching. Cora took in the new arrival. She too was a biotic yet she was not like these men, she was confidant standing tall, in command. Cora's assessment was proven when she reached the group and punched the nearest young man then turned to face Cora. "We're being deployed to the front lines in a few days. We didn't even finish the academy and we're headed to the thick of the fighting."

Cora's brows shot up. They seemed so very young and yet they were being sent to the front lines? She swallowed and shook her head slowly. "I don't pretend to understand Alliance strategy. Yes you are young but clearly capable. Someone out there believes you are ready. The Alliance needs all the help it can get. They aren't going to sacrifice anyone. They wouldn't send you unless they believed you capable." She turned to face each of them taking in their implants and appearances. "Besides, you are biotic's. There isn't anything you can't do," she said a little in awe.

They young men smiled and puffed out their chests and began shoving each other playfully. The young woman reached out a hand to her. "I'm Sam Gutierrez."

Cora took her hand and shook. "Cora Bradley." She turned in a circle as each male introduced himself. She smiled at each. "I have no doubt you will all be a great asset to the Alliance."

They grinned in response.

Cora smiled sheepishly. "I should get going."

"Hey Cora Bradley, we're going to Purgatory before we are deployed. Join us and see us off," Sam said cheerfully.

Cora smiled. She had never been in a nightclub before. It would be a unique experience. "I have work to do on the Citadel but I'll see what I can do."

"We'll message you to remind you," Sam responded. Cora smiled and nodded then left the cargo hold.


	3. Chapter 6 and 7

- Chapter 06 -

Cora sat in Med Bay reviewing her sample results when there was a rush of commotion. Several soldiers entered carrying Jacob Taylor. She had never met the man but she knew of him through Thane. While on board the Normandy, Thane had often written to her sharing a bit of his mission and about his fellow crew. She knew Thane had a great respect for all those he had served with during their mission to destroy the Collectors and their base. Emboldened by that thought she immediately hopped off her stool and rushed to Dr. Chakwas. "What can I do, Doctor?" Dr Chakwas turned and immediately put her to work. After a few hours of triage they had finally settled all the wounded. During their treatment the soldiers had recited the tale. They had been injured trying to escape a base under attack by Cerberus. The Commander and his team had arrived just in time to help the scientists escape but not before Cerberus shot down one of the escaping shuttles full of civilians, killed two of the Commanders men and injured three others, Ashley Williams among them.

As Cora treated the wounded she thought of the Commander. He had probably lost people in the past but every loss had to weigh on him. She had often wondered if it was the source of his nightmares. If she had to guess, this loss would weigh heavily on him as well. He would be back to not sleeping she mused darkly. Cora bit her lip. She wanted to help him. She wanted to make sure he was at ease. She let out a slow breath. Who was she kidding? She ached to see him, to be with him. She had received news this morning that her transfer had been approved. She would be leaving the Normandy when next they docked and she wanted to be with him one last time. She stood at the sink washing her hands, her mind racing. She would go to him tonight for one last night, just one more before she never saw him again.

Drew entered his quarters exhausted. It had been a really crappy couple of days. He had lost a few good people and an entire shuttle of civilians. Soldiers died all the time he knew that and accepted it but the civilians? That's why he was fighting this damned war, for all the civilians. When he lost them it was always harder to swallow. He unlatched his jacked planning on taking a long shower then hopefully passing out into oblivion for a while. He descended the few steps to his bedroom and froze. Cora Bradley lay in his bed on her stomach reading a data pad wearing only her bra and panties. He went hard instantly. It had been weeks since he had last been with her and he had not been kind. Worse still, since then he had uncovered more about her past. Eve had been right. She had suffered. She had suffered and survived to become the woman she was today, the woman who currently lay almost naked in his bed. He wondered what she was doing in his cabin. As he took her in the thought left him. He realized he really didn't care why. He approached. "What are you reading?"

Cora rolled onto her side, "biological readings from Orsis Major."

"Sounds fascinating," he responded. He watched her closely. He was at a loss as to what to do. She had come to him, so what now?

She sat up. "Have you eaten?"

Drew's brow furrowed. "I got something on the way here from Med Bay."

Cora nodded then shimmied off the bed. She approached him slowly never taking her eyes off him. She stopped before him tall and confidant. "Good," she breathed as she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Drew wrapped his arms around her gathering her close. He had thought to never have her like this again. After he had discovered her past he thought she would never welcome him after what he had done to her. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He didn't really care why she was here only that she was.

Cora broke the kiss and stared at him a moment. "Welcome home," she said huskily.

Drew swallowed and leaned in to kiss her again but she backed off. She reached for his jacked and began peeling it off. He ached to have her. He was past straining to be inside her but what he had done to her, how he had taken her, it had been wrong. "Doctor," he said trying to get her attention but she wouldn't look at him. She continued to work at removing his clothes. He grabbed her hands to stop her. "Cora," he said gently. Cora looked up. She bit her lip and shook her head. "No talking tonight. No words, just – just feeling." She freed her hands and began working at his clothes again. Drew swallowed. He wanted to talk to her, to somehow explain but she was working desperately at his clothes and quickly pushing him to his breaking point. He wanted her. He had to have her.

Cora worked frantically at the Commander's clothes. He could have died out there. He could have been one of the soldiers who came back in a bag. She needed to feel him. She needed to celebrate his life in the most primal way. She finally got his jacked and shirt off then reached up to kiss him while she worked on his pants. She loosened the belt then lowered the zipper. She broke the kiss and began suckling her way down his body. It had been weeks since she had last been with him. She ached to taste him. She was throbbing and wet but she wanted to taste him first. She knelt before him and took him into her hands. She glanced up to look at him. He watched her intently, his desire glazing his eyes. She took him into her mouth and watched as his eyes drifted closed. The fact that he was enjoying the pleasure heightened her own. Cora suckled and stroked him losing herself in the pleasure. She brought him to release quickly. He grunted as he released into her. She reveled in the sensation then stood. She kissed her way to his neck and began backing up, pulling him along with her. She reached the bed and quickly removed her bra and panties, then backed up onto the bed. He followed her and climbed onto the bed positioning himself between her legs.

Drew kissed Cora deeply. He left her mouth and began kissing his way down her body. She closed her eyes and ran her hands along his back and into his hair. She was on fire. She was already at the brink from feeling his release, once he entered her she would shatter. He suckled her nipple and she groaned. She wanted him, she wanted him inside her. She arched up into him wanting – needing him. He continued to suckle her nipple but he knew what she wanted. He pushed into her deeply. Cora threw her head back as pleasure wracked her body. She wrapped her legs around The Commander and squeezed him. He groaned and quickened his pace. She moaned as the tension built. She arched up to meet every thrust. She pulled his head down for a scorching kiss. She was at the brink and she needed to taste him. She wanted to taste him as she exploded.

Drew thrust into Cora deeply, trying desperately to hold on until she climaxed. A moment later Cora tore apart at the seams gasping, crying out from the intensity. He continued to push into her. He felt her wrap herself around him riding out her climax as he drew closer to another of his own. Drew stiffened in Cora's arms. She squeezed tightening around him. The glorious friction was his undoing. He groaned as he released into her again. By the stars she was truly magnificent he thought as his breathing seized and he drifted off into bliss.

Cora slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. The Commander had been relentless. Twice hadn't been enough for him, five times hadn't been enough. She bit her lip as she slipped on her clothes. She would probably never see him again. She felt the sting of tears. She knew she had to do this. It was for the best. Once Lt. Commander Williams was up and about again she and The Commander would be back together. Cora had been lucky The Commander had allowed her this time together. She wiped the tears from her face. She needed to get off this ship, for the sake of her own heart and sanity. She needed to get as far away from Drew Shepard as possible.

Drew blinked open his eyes and turned to his right. He knew she wouldn't be there but something made him look. He sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed. He buried his hands in his hair. He wanted her in his bed. He wanted to wake to her beside him. After last night he had thought she would stay. She had come to him without being summoned so she obviously wanted to be with him but if that were the case, then why leave?

He stood frustrated. What the hell was he going to do about her? He wanted her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did. And now he had gone and started up with Ash. He growled as he stepped into the shower. He really didn't need this right now. This war could very well consume the universe and he was preoccupied by the women in his life. He scrubbed his body viciously. Damn it. Dr. Cora Bradley had crawled under his skin somehow and was wrecking all sorts of havoc. It was time to move on. He needed to get as far away from her as he could. He needed to focus and she was destroying any he had. He toweled off and dressed. He would look into alternatives for her. She needed the resources of the Normandy for her research but she didn't need to be on the Normandy to do it. Now resolved to a solution he sat at his terminal and began to sift through crew reports. He got to the transfer requests and stiffened. He growled as his anger skyrocketed. "Edi, where is Dr. Bradley," he barked

"Dr. Bradley has disembarked. She is currently on the Citadel."

Drew jumped out of his chair as the fury over took him. She had put in for a transfer. She wanted to leave the Normandy. He stalked back and forth. She thought she could come to his quarters and seduce him then just transfer off the ship? "Not fucking likely," he growled as he stalked back to his terminal and rejected the transfer request. Dr. Bradley left when he said she could leave. Sure he had just been thinking of putting her off but that was his prerogative, it was his damned ship. She wasn't going to leave, not until he was damned well ready and now that she had pulled this little stunt it wouldn't be anytime soon.

- Chapter 07 -

Cora stood in front of the mirror staring wide eyed at her reflection. Her gaze flicked to Sam's who was standing behind her.

"I'm not sure about this Sam," she said weakly.

Sam grinned. "Are you insane? This is great, it's perfect."

Sam grabbed Cora's hand and tugged her along. "Come on, the guys are waiting."

Cora stopped. "You do remember I have to go to the medical facility first?"

Sam nodded and tugged her along. "Yeah, yeah I know. The guys and I will meet you at the club but I want them to see you first."

Cora grimaced at the idea of being put on display. They left the private room and entered the hallway headed for the lobby. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. Sam had dressed her in a skirt and blouse that fit so snugly they left nothing to the imagination. The top dipped so low she was afraid to move too quickly for fear she would fall out. She knew her attire wasn't as revealing as some but for a woman who spent ninety percent of her time in loose fitting lab coats this was almost like walking around naked. Worse still, Sam hadn't allowed her to put her glasses back on. Her glasses were like her shield to the world. Being without them was beyond uncomfortable. They reached the boys and they all gaped at her. Instinctively she wanted to cover herself.

Rob stepped forward. "Who are you and what have you done with our doctor?"

Cora frowned at his comment confused. They saw her reaction and chuckled.

Sam grinned. "They're trying to say you look amazing doc." She turned and punched Rob in the arm.

Cora blushed. She had never had this kind of attention before. She cleared her throat. "Yes well, this is only for this evening and only because you are celebrating."

They grinned. "We'll have to celebrate more often if it gets you to look like that," Chris added amused.

Cora gave him a sheepish grin. These young biotics were so different than the ones she had met before. For so long she had judged an entire population on just those few. She was glad to have the opportunity to meet this group and change her perception. "I have to go visit a friend but I will join you after. I should be with him for about an hour."

"You sure you don't want us to walk you there," Don asked.

Cora shook her head smiling, touched by his concern. "I'll be fine. I'll see you all in an hour." She waved goodbye and left them to go to Thane. Cora walked quickly to the medical facility. She was excited to see Thane. She wanted to give him the good news of her transfer and she was curious as to his reaction to her new look. The biotics had defiantly liked the new look and as she made her way to the medical facility she noticed a few appreciative looks. She had to admit Sam had done wonders with her appearance. Along with her new hair style and clothes, Sam had applied some makeup that brought out the blue of her eyes. She smiled as she passed a medical worker who smiled at her. Her confidence grew as she made her way to the sitting area before the windows where she knew Thane would be. She saw him sitting in his usual spot and rushed over to him giddy.

Thane glanced up when he noticed her approaching. He stood hesitantly as she stopped before him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thane," she breathed as she held onto him. After a moment she realized he was stiff, barely embracing her at all. She let go and backed up confused. She looked up at his handsome face. "Thane, what's wrong," she asked her confusion slowly morphing into fear.

Thane looked her up and down then sat. "Cora, you look – different."

Cora watched as he sat stiffly. He didn't like her new look. Instantly the feelings of embarrassment returned. She sat and slouched trying to hide her body as much as possible. She swallowed. "I met a few new people – friends. They are biotics." Thane cocked his head to the side and watched her curiously. She took a deep breath. "I ran into them and was afraid at first but I worked through my fear. They are a nice group of young people. They are headed to the front lines tomorrow and asked I join them for a drink before they went."

Thane blinked slowly, "and you chose to dress thus to join them?"

Cora swallowed. He sounded annoyed. Thane never got annoyed. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling the shame drown her. She felt like she was on display and clearly he disapproved. "I doubt I will stay long. I – I have packing to do."

"Packing?"

Cora nodded and smiled tentatively. "I've put in for a transfer. I have asked for a lab here. The medical facility has already agreed. They only need Commander Shepard's approval to proceed. I doubt it will be a problem and I want to be ready, so as soon as his approval is received, I can leave the ship."

Thane took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "You are leaving the Normandy to come here? Why?"

Cora frowned, "because you're here."

Thane blinked lazily. "You belong on the Normandy Doctor, not here."

Cora gaped at him. In all the years she had never known him to address her as doctor. She swallowed. "Thane what has happened? It almost sounds as though you don't – you don't want me here."

He cocked his head to the side. "I do not."

Cora's heart sank. "I don't understand. You said – you said you loved me. Why wouldn't you want me here?" Thane stared at her but said nothing. She felt the sting of tears burn her eyes. Her chest tightened painfully at his rejection. She bit her tongue and blinked back the tears. "Very well, even if you don't feel that way about me, this is still the best place for me to research your condition."

Thane turned to look out the window. "You can not save me doctor. Go back to the Normandy and continue your research there. That is where you belong."

Cora shook her head frantically unable to accept his behavior. She went and knelt before him. "Thane, what have I done to displease you? Why are you being so – cold?"

Thane turned to look down at her. She saw the detachment in his eyes. He stood and stepped away from her. "Go back to the Normandy doctor. There is nothing left for you here."

Cora knelt stunned. Thane had been a part of her life for so long she didn't know how to live without him. She had been having a hard enough time trying to come to terms with his eventual death but this? He had turned his back on her and she had absolutely no idea why. She stood and turned wanting – needing to make things right but he was already gone. She sat on his chair and stared at the spot he had stood moments ago having to idea what to do. She sat miserably as the tears began to flow.

Drew entered Purgatory and looked around. He spotted the group he was looking for and approached. They saw him coming and shifted uncomfortably. He reached them and they all quickly stood at attention. "At ease," he offered. They all relaxed their posture but he could see the tension in them. "Where is Dr. Bradley?" They exchanged nervous glances but said nothing. He let out a slow breath as the frustration began to build. "You contacted the ship and said there was a problem. I ask again, where is Dr. Bradley?"

The lone female in the group stepped forward. "Sorry Commander, we did contact the ship we just didn't expect they would send you."

Drew glanced at the group then focused on the woman. She shifted uncomfortably.

"She came to celebrate with us – a final send off but when she got here she seemed upset. She started to drink and she hasn't stopped. We've tried to get her back to her room but she won't leave."

Cora was drunk? That's what this was all about? Drew swallowed a groan of frustration. He had better things to do than baby sit a drunk crew member he thought agitated, then stifled a groan of frustration. When Edi had reported the issue to him he had immediately made his way to the airlock. He had told himself he would do it for any of his crew but the truth was the moment he heard her name and that she was in trouble his gut had tightened and he had needed to make sure she was okay. And now he was here and he would be forced do deal with her drunkenness. Stifling a sight he addressed the woman. "Do you have her room key?" The woman handed him a card key. He took it and nodded once. "You're dismissed. I'll take care of the doctor." They all shifted uncomfortably but held their ground. He arched a brow at them. "Is there something else?"

"We don't know what happened, Commander. She was fine when she left the ship. Whatever happened to her when she went to visit her friend at the medical facility did this to her."

Drew inclined his head to them, "noted." He turned and left them in search of the wayward doctor. He reached a private booth and found Cora leaning on one hand staring into space. She glanced up when she noticed his approach. She lifted her glass to him.

"Commander, join me. Have a seat I'll pour you a drink."

Drew went to sit across from Cora. She looked different. She was in skin tight clothes that displayed all her curves to perfection. She wasn't wearing her glasses so her eyes were clearly visible but it was her hair that caught his attention.

She always wore her hair pulled back tightly but today it was free. It was a mass of brown that fell around her in tight curls. He had never realized how long her hair was. It was magnificent. He shook his head as he studied her. She was plastered. He wondered how she was still even upright. "I don't need a drink doctor and I think you've had more than enough."

Cora tossed back the contents of her glass and moved to refill it. "Nonsense Commander. I am still lucid. For example I can still see you clear…" she stopped and frowned. "Perhaps not so clearly, there seems to be three of you, but I know it's you, so you see I am still too sober."

Drew reached across the table to take the bottle and glass from her. "What's going on doctor? Why are you trying to drink yourself into oblivion?"

Cora swallowed and blinked. He thought she would answer when she stood suddenly. "I think I will go dance. That is what this place is for right?" She began to walk to the dance floor swaying and stumbling as she went. Drew let out a slow breath and stood to follow. Cora reached the dance floor and began to sway to the music. Drew watched as she became pale then green. She clamped a hand over her mouth and tried to rush back to her seat but stumbled. He reached for her and wrapped an arm around her waist and put her arm around his neck. "I think it's time to go Doctor."

Cora swallowed. "Perhaps dancing wasn't the wisest idea."

He shook his head and helped her out of the club. Several minutes later they arrived at her hotel. They entered her room and Cora stumbled free from him.

"Thank you for the assistance Comm…" She broke off and grimaced then spun on her heal and made a beeline for the bathroom. Drew could hear her before he reached her. She was sick now and in the morning she was going to be downright miserable. When he reached her she was kneeling before the toilet holding her hair away from her face. He took a towel and moistened it then handed it to her. She took the towel and wiped her face with it.

"Thank you."

Drew studied her. She looked absolutely miserable and he was pretty sure it wasn't completely related to the alcohol. "Are you okay?"

Cora sat back and leaned her head against the wall closing her eyes. She swallowed. "I'm sure I will survive."

Drew's brows rose at her comment. She made it sound like surviving was a bad thing. He leaned against the sink and watched her.

She swallowed again. "Thank – thank you for your assistance Commander. It could have ended quite badly for me."

Drew crossed his arms. "Your friends contacted the ship asking for help. When I got to Purgatory I was surprised it was biotics you had been spending the evening with."

Cora's eyes popped open and she studied him for a moment. She swallowed nervously. "You've looked into my background."

He inclined his head to her. "Thane was the one who rescued you wasn't he?"

Cora leaned her head back and closed her eyes again as she felt the tears threaten. She swallowed several times then cleared her throat. "He saved my life. I never even saw it coming. I should have known better but I was so preoccupied by my new discovery I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was grabbed from behind and dragged into an abandoned apartment." She swallowed clearly uncomfortable. "I tried to struggle, to scream but they gagged me and were much too strong."

"They were boiotics," Drew asked.

Cora nodded slowly. "And I was fully human. They stripped me and began their assault. I have never felt that level of fear before. The fear was overwhelming but the pain – the pain was like none I had ever known before. I quickly began drowning in despair. I lost track of time. When all three came at me at once I must have passed out from pain and fear. I remember them taunting me then the next thing I remember was Thane beside me. He found me and saved me. He stayed with me while I healed. He tended me as best he could. I was fairly far gone. He said he feared I wouldn't recover from my injuries." She swallowed again and closed her eyes as the painful memories invaded her. "They had been abusing me for hours. They had ripped my skin and broken several bones. If Thane had not found me when he did they would have killed me."

Drew gripped the sink tightly. The biotics had raped her and because they were stronger they had ravaged her body.

Cora opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thane found me and rescued me but he did so much more than that. He has saved me so many times over."

Drew arched a brow confused.

Cora gave him a lopsided smile. "He stayed with me while my body healed and when the memories began he prayed with me. He stayed by my side helping me through the emotional trauma when he didn't have to. It took a long time but Thane is nothing if not patient. When I was finally able to face the world again he contacted a few people and got me enrolled in the science academy. He was my savior and now he was helping me rebuild my life. He alone gave me hope for the future. I was going to do everything in my power to make him proud of me. I wanted to show him I was worthy. I excelled at my studies and graduated ahead of my class. It was during my internship that I discovered his illness. That was when I decided I would dedicate my life to saving his."

"How old were you?"

Cora swallowed. "I was fifteen."

Drew let out a long breath. "Too young," he said quietly.

Cora shrugged absently. "It's not like I'm the only one who has ever gone through something like that. But I was going to make sure to do what I could to save Thane and to protect myself. That's why I became a behavior psychologist. I wanted to learn how to read people in order to ensure I was never caught unaware again. And if they ever tried to grab me from behind, well that's where Thane's training would save me. Anyway when I began researching Thane's cure it was he who gained permission for me to work on the Normandy. He felt it was the best place for me to research the cure. It was difficult to leave him but finding the cure was what was most important."

"So you left him even though you loved him?"

Cora closed her eyes. "I need to save him," she replied thickly. "It has been my purpose for so long I don't know what else to do."

"What happened today doctor? Your friends said you were upset after you got back from the medical facility. Did something happen?"

Drew watched as Cora swallowed and shut her eyes tightly. The misery she was feeling was almost palpable. Her friends had been right, whatever had happened had been bad. When she opened her eyes, he could see the brightness of unshed tears. Slowly she let out a deep breath and stood.

"I think I am going to go sleep this off. Thank you again Commander."

Drew watched as she slowly withdrew. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her, to be her rock but he wasn't sure she would welcome that. Hell he wasn't sure about a lot of things when it came to this woman. Maybe that was why she confounded him. Maybe that's why he found himself so drawn to her. Shaking his head at the ridiculous thought he pushed away from the sink and stood. "If you need anything doctor…" Cora nodded and left the bathroom headed for the bedroom. Drew let out a deep breath. There wasn't anything to do for her. Right now what she needed was sleep. In the morning she would be back to herself and able to deal with whatever had happened. Rolling his shoulders to relive some of the tension he let himself out of her room headed back to the Normandy.


	4. Chapter 8, 9, 10 and 11

- 08 -

Cora woke with a start and glanced around. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She blinked and rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like she had an entire bag of cotton balls shoved in it. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand when a loud bang sounded shaking the entire room. She hopped out of bed and took cover. It almost sounded like there had been an explosion. She crouched beside the bed for a few moments then heard the bang again. Her heart jumped into her throat. It sounded like the hotel was under attack. She stood and rushed to the door. As soon as she entered the hall she encountered complete chaos. "What's happening," she asked grabbing a passing attendant.

"The Citadel is under attack by Cerberus," he responded frantically pulling free.

Cora stood stunned. The Citadel was under attack? Why would Cerberus attack the Citadel? She knew they were extremist terrorists but even this seemed a bit much for them. She gulped uncertain of what to do. Her training kicked in and she rushed to the lobby. As she entered the lobby she saw wounded and dead everywhere. She took a deep breath and pulled on her training. She had to help.

Chaos erupted all around her. The fear began to claw at her, trying to pull her down. Cora refocused her mind. She wouldn't let the fear cripple her. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Calmer now she began helping to triage those hurt in the hotel.

Cora rushed from one wounded person to the next. The chaos continued to rage around her. Screams could be heard all around. Cora gulped the bile that rose at the stench of burning buildings and flesh. Kneeling beside a wounded Turion she examined him quickly. "You are going to be fine," she said to the Turion soothingly. She was lying of course. The male had a massive hole in his side that was bleeding profusely. She applied pressure to the poor soul knowing nothing she did would help. A heartbeat later Cora felt the Turion take his last breath. She felt the tears threaten at the senseless death. Weapons fire erupted not far bringing her out of her comber musings. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve Cora stood to move to her next patient.

An explosion rocked the hotel and Cora glanced up as she heard the sound of shattering glass. She watched horror stricken as the hotel's glass ceiling splintered into a million pieces raining down on all the people below. Panicking she crouched down, shielding her head with her arms, knowing it would do little to protect her. Those razor sharp glass edges would likely slice her mercilessly.

Cora heard the screams all around her, her own scream bubbling to the surface. Before the screech could escape her the sound of crackling enveloped her, a current of energy surrounding her. Blinking Cora lifted her head to find Sam beside her.

"Hey doc," the girl offered grinning.

Cora's head shot up to find Sam holding her arm high in the air, a current of energy emanating from her hand, the energy flaring out around them to form a biotic bubble. Cora's gaze flicked around to find Don, Chris and the others in similar positions. They had produced the biotic cover to shield all the unprotected people from the falling glass. Cora turned to Sam wide eyed. "Perfect timing," she breathed in amazement.

Sam flashed a cocky smirk. "Yeah, well we like to make an entrance."

Cora chuckled and shook her head.

"How can we help," Sam asked bringing Cora back to the present. Standing abruptly she began directing the young biotic's to help with triage.

Cora knelt beside a wounded Volus bandaging his wounded arm. The poor male had been too near one of the many explosions when it detonated, searing his entire right side. He would survive but only if they could get him treatment quickly before bacteria could infect the burns. She was bandaging the Volus's arm when she overheard a frantic Asari.

"Yes, the Salarian ambassador. He was saved by a Drell."

Cora's rushed over to the Asari. "Did you say something about a Drell?"

Startled the Asari nodded. "He saved the Ambassador. His name will be remembered as a hero."

Cora's heart bottomed out. "What do you mean remembered?"

The Asari gave her a solemn look. "He was wounded. He isn't expected to survive."

Cora felt her chest tighten as her sight blurred with tears. Sam came to stand beside her. "You okay?" Cora shook her head still disbelieving. Sam pushed her toward the door. "He'll probably be at Huerta. Go," she added shoving Cora once again. Cora couldn't think. Only one thought continued to pound through her head. She had to get to Thane. She had to make sure he was okay. Cora turned and fled the hotel. She reached the facility nearly breathless from her frantic run. She sopped suddenly finding the lobby in absolute pandemonium. Cora pushed her way through the chaos trying to get through to see Thane. She asked every medical staff she could find about him but no one seemed to know anything. Cora quickly became frantic. She couldn't catch her breath as her heart beat frantically in her chest. She had to find Thane. She had to see him. Stumbling through the facility she finally reached the area he was being treated in. Cora rushed to one of the attending doctors. "Please, I'm Dr. Cora Bradley. I need to see Thane Krios."

The doctor checked his data pad and shook his head. "I'm sorry doctor but you don't have clearance."

Cora shook her head frantically. "I'm a doctor here. I was just transferred from the SSV Normandy."

He shook his head again. "I'm sorry doctor but you don't have clearance."

Cora turned about frantic. How could she not have clearance? Tears stung her eyes. She needed to get to Thane. What if his injuries killed him? She had to see him. Desperate she rushed to a nearby comm terminal.

Thirty minutes later Cora was being escorted into Thane's room. The door's slid open and she knew instantly she was too late. She focused on the Drell standing beside the bed – Kolyat. She was afraid to look at the bed but she had to know. She had to be sure. She took a deep breath and glanced down. Thane's handsome face lay quietly in peace. Her chest tightened painfully as her tears began to flow. How could he be dead? He was the center of her universe. He was her reason for existing. How could he be gone?

"Dr. Bradley," she heard a quiet voice ask. Cora glanced up to the young Drell. She swallowed and nodded. She wiped her face hastily and went to stand beside him. She took his hands shakily. "I'm – I'm so sorry for your loss," she offered brokenly.

Kolyat squeezed her hands, "and I for yours. My father often spoke of you."

Cora swallowed. "I tried to get here sooner but they wouldn't let me in. I – I wanted to be here. I should have been here." Kolyat squeezed her hands again. She turned to look at Thane. How could he be dead? She turned to Kolyat. "Might I have a moment?"

Kolyat inclined his head then let her hands go. Cora went to stand beside Thane. She wiped the tears away as she stared down at his lifeless body. "I'm sorry Thane. I promised I would save you and I failed." She choked on the misery. "I wanted to be here. I tried to be here. I would have asked for your forgiveness. I – I don't know what I did to displease you but I will not fail again. I couldn't save you but I swear none other will ever die of your disease." She wiped her face. "I am so sorry." She caressed his face tenderly and backed away from the bed no longer able to look at him, the pain of his loss stealing her breath, cleaving her head in two. She turned to Kolyat. "I am so sorry," she whispered barely able to speak. Kolyat inclined his head to her but said nothing. She gulped and turned to leave the room then froze. The Commander stood in the doorway watching her. Cora wiped her face then moved to leave the room. She couldn't look at him. She needed out of this room, out of this place.

Cora rushed out of the room walking quickly. She had no idea where she was going only that she needed out. Her tears began to flow and she began to run. She needed to escape. Maybe if she ran she could out run the hurt, the pain of loss. Cora ran until her legs would no longer carry her. She stopped and collapsed. Pain tore through her body. She glanced around dazed. She was back in her hotel room. She couldn't breathe. Her chest tightened painfully. She rubbed it as the sobs began to wrack her body. She stumbled further into the room and walked past one of the mirrors. Turning she looked at her reflection. She was still dressed as she had been when she had gone to Thane, when he had turned his back on her. Cora screamed in agony and ran to the kitchenette. She grabbed a knife and pulled her hair forward. She looked like tramp and Thane had disapproved. He had been disappointed in her and then he had died. She would never be able to prove herself to him. He had died disappointed in her. Cora cut into her hair viciously. Thane had thought she had lost her path. He had not seen the woman he had cared for, the woman he had loved. Instead he had seen this she thought as she continued to saw through her hair. "I'm sorry Thane. I will do better. I will be what you had always wanted me to be. I won't let anything get in my way again," she cried in agony. She reached up to the top of her head, raising the knife to her scalp ready to slice off the hair there, when a hand grabbed her. She struggled to free herself.

"Doctor – stop."

Cora struggled harder. "Leave me alone Commander, I need to do this."

Drew wrapped her in his arms. "Stop – stop," he whispered.

Cora ceased her struggling, all the energy and fight draining from her. All that was left was the pain. "Thane," she moaned miserably as the sobs began to wrack her body again.

- Chapter 09 -

Cora woke and sat up dazed. Where was she? She blinked and looked around then let out a slow breath. She was back in her quarters on the Normandy. She sat on the edge of her bunk and buried her head in her hands. She was back on the Normandy. She sat up and looked around a misery seeped into her. Thane was gone. Her reason for living was gone and now she had nothing. She really didn't want to be on this ship but she had nowhere else to go. She stood and reached back to pull her hair into her customary bun when she realized she had no hair to tie back. She let out a miserable breath as all the memories of the past two days came crashing back. Her breath hitched and she felt the tears sting her eyes. What was she supposed to do now? Lost she walked over to the mirror to look at her appearance. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair hung around her head in different lengths. She looked horrible. She turned and went to the desk to rummage for a pair of scissors and another mirror. She let out a slow breath. She hadn't cut her hair in years. At this point she could only hope for the best.

Thirty minutes later Cora turned her head to inspect her work. She had trimmed her hair to her shoulders. It was probably uneven but her hair was so curly it would be hardly noticeable. She began cleaning the mess she had made. It was going to take some getting used to. Her hair had grown so long it fell well past the middle of her back, not that anyone ever saw. She always made sure to keep it tightly bound. She tossed out what was left of her hair and sat at her terminal. She was back on the Normandy and Thane was dead but she still had a promise to keep. She began to rifle through her unanswered messages. Most of the messages were from colleagues as well as a few updates. She continued to sift through the messages only half paying attention.

Cora's chest still ached painfully. She still couldn't accept Thane was dead. He had always been such a large influence in her life even when he wasn't around. Worse still was the knowledge that he had died after they had quarreled. The thought of never being able to make amends was unbearable. Her vision blurred as a fresh wave of tears overtook her. She opened another message and blinked to clear her vision. She blinked several more times and wiped her eyes. She couldn't be reading that right. She re-read the message several more times. She jumped out of her chair as outrage flared through her. Her hands fisted in fury. She growled and left the room consumed by white hot anger.

"Shepard, what's the rush," Garrus asked as he fell into step beside the Commander.

Drew let out a slow breath as he tried to control his rising annoyance. "There seems to be a problem at the airlock."

"Someone trying to board?"

"No, someone trying to leave," he answered tightly as he reached the airlock and took in the scene. Dr. Bradley stood restrained and struggling against the soldier on duty. She was livid. He blinked. He had never seen her this animated before.

Cora spotted Shepard and her face contorted in rage. "You," she bit out through clinched teeth. "You bloody bastard, it was you."

Drew's clinched his fists as his annoyance morphed into anger. No one spoke to him like that and certainly not some hysterical woman. He let out a slow breath. "Doctor, I suggest you calm yourself."

Cora growled angrily. "You know what you can do with your suggestion..."

"Commander, urgent message from Admiral Hackett," Joker the flight Lieutenant reported. Drew took another breath trying to calm his fury.

"Commander, why don't you let me take care of this for you," Garrus offered stepping forward.

Drew glanced at the Turion then at a furious Dr. Bradley. He turned back to Garrus. "Do what you can. If she doesn't calm I'll have to confine her to quarters."

Cora growled in fury. "I want off this blasted ship. You won't keep me here."

"Doctor, lets head to the lounge," Garrus said quietly.

"No Garrus, I want off this ship - now."

Drew faced Garrus, "either talk her down or I'm going to confine her."

Garrus inclined his head as he went to Cora. Drew let out a slow breath and turned to head to the war room. He had no idea what had Dr. Bradley so furious and right now he didn't have time to find out. He had a blasted war to fight. As he made his way down the corridor he could still hear her struggling.

"Let me go Garrus, I want off this ship."

Garrus took hold of her and gathered her in his arms. "Cora you can't leave the ship. Now come, let's go somewhere a bit more - private, and you can tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to talk Garrus, I want to leave this cursed ship," she bit out as her fury slowly faded once again replaced by the misery.

Garrus gave her a squeeze then led her away from the airlock to a nearby lounge. Garrus ushered Cora to an empty chair by the window then sat beside her. "What's going on Cora? Why all the fury? This isn't like you."

Cora's fury resurfaced as she thought about the message she had read earlier. Her hands fisted. She had never been so angry before. She hadn't even thought she was capable of it but at the moment she was so furious she latterly shook. She stood and began pacing. Her nostrils flared as her breathing came in angry puffs. She was starting to like the fury. If she didn't have the anger she would surely drown in the misery.

"Cora," Garrus prompted.

Cora stopped and swallowed. "I want off this ship Garrus. I can't stay here anymore. I won't stay here anymore, not with that man, not another moment."

"By that man I'm assuming you're referring to Commander Shepard."

"Bloody bastard," she bit out at the mention of his name.

Garrus blinked then cleared his throat. "Cora, he's commander of this ship and has been since you came on board. You know you can't come or go without his permission and you're not likely to get it behaving like this."

She snorted angrily as she began to pace again. "Or ever," she muttered.

"What," he asked confused.

Cora continued to pace. "I know he rules this ship, which is why I put in for a transfer."

"Wait, you put in for a transfer? And go where? I thought Thane made special arrangements for you to be here."

Cora stopped and stared out the window. She swallowed. "He did but circumstances changed and made things difficult for me so I requested space at Huerta. They approved the request and were only waiting for that - that..." she faltered as her fury resurfaced and she began to shake.

"Right, I get it," he offered. "Then what?"

She let out a slow breath. "I went to the Citadel to spend some time with new friends fully expecting the transfer to be approved."

"But it wasn't."

Cora swallowed and shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "I went to Thane to tell him the good news." She gulped as the misery overtook her again. She shook her head having a hard time believing Thane's rejection. "He wasn't happy about my request or the way I was dressed and we quarreled. He - he was like a stranger, so cold. He stood to leave but before he did he told me to return to the ship where I belonged." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Then he walked away from me. It was the last time I saw him alive."

"Then the citadel was attacked," Garrus asked hesitantly.

Cora nodded as the tears began to flow again. "When I learned he had been hurt I went to him. I was frantic. They had said he wouldn't survive and I needed to see him, to make things right. I reached the guarded area but they wouldn't let me in." She wiped her face furiously. "My credentials were in limbo. The medical facility didn't show me as part of the staff because they needed Shepards approval, which he denied and I was no longer part of the Normandy crew because the transfer was pending. I had to beg Dr. Chakwas for help but by the time I got to him," she faltered then swallowed the painful lump. "By the time I got to Thane he was already dead. I didn't apologize or make amends or even - or even get to say goodbye." Cora collapsed on the chair and buried her head in her hands as the misery flooded anew.

Garrus gathered her and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Thane said you should come back here before he walked away," he asked quietly. Cora sniffled then nodded. "Is it possible he did that because he knew he was dying and this is where he wanted you to be?"

Cora pulled away from Garrus and wiped her face. "He said he loved me. Why wouldn't he want me to be nearby," she asked brokenly.

Garrus shrugged. "He wanted to die knowing you were safe. He would have known you would be safe here, that I would keep you safe, that Shepard would keep you safe." Cora rolled her eyes at his comment. Garrus amused snorted at her gesture. "You know I'd lay down my life for you Cora. And regardless of what you believe, Shepard cares about all his crew. He would die to keep you safe, I have no doubt."

Cora let out a deep breath. "It hardly matters now. Thane is dead and I am stuck on this ship. All I have left is my research," she said wiping the remaining tears from her face. "I made a promise. Thane may have cut our ties but I loved him and I intend to keep my promise."

Garrus squeezed her. "That's my girl."

"I still hate him," she added defiantly.

Garrus chuckled. "So long as you don't try to attack him or insult him again I'm sure that's fine."

Cora let out a slow frustrated breath. "I should get back to the lab. I have a lot of work to do. Thanks Garrus," she added as she stood.

Garrus stood beside her. "If you ever need anything just let me know. I'm here for you."

Cora gave him a tight smile then turned and left the room. Garrus had been another of Thane's crewmates she had heard so much about. Thane had always said he found Garrus to be the epitome of a soldier, ruled by duty. But Thane had respected Garrus and Cora had found him to be surprisingly kind when she had finally met him. She had no doubt he spoke true when he said he would lay down his life for her. That was the kind of male Garrus was, loyal to a fault. Cora made her way back to the lab. She entered the sterile room and glanced around miserably. She was stuck on this blasted ship but she had a promise to keep. She would pour herself into her work and focus on that. Once she found the cure she would reevaluate her situation but for now finding the cure was paramount. Cora bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. She would focus on her work, the only thing in the world she had left.

- Chapter 10 -

Garrus stood in the weapon battery going over attack vectors when the Commander entered. "Shepard, what can I do for you?"

"I haven't had any further reports of hysterical doctors trying to leave the ship. I'm assuming you were able to calm Dr. Bradley?"

Garrus let out a slow breath and leaned against his terminal. "She's back in her lab working on her research. She won't be attacking or insulting you again. I'd be surprised if you saw her at all. I'm fairly certain she is going to go out of her way to avoid you."

Drew frowned. "I'd never claim to have known her well but we had an amiable," he faltered searching for the right word, "acquaintance," he finished. "We even had a pleasant conversation on the Citadel before it was attacked. What changed in two days?"

"Thane died," Garrus replied simply.

"She's known Thane was dying for years. I couldn't have been a surprise and besides I had nothing to do with his death."

"True on both points but before he died they argued and then the station was attacked and when she tried to get to him she was denied access because she didn't have clearance."

Drew blinked surprised. "How could she not have clearance?"

Garrus let out a slow breath. "You denied her transfer and screwed up her credentials. She was neither Normandy crew or Huerta staff."

Drew cursed. "I did deny her transfer but had no idea it would mess her credentials. When I saw her in his room I assumed she had made it to him in time. How did she finally get to him?"

She got in contact with Dr. Chakwas who had to pull some strings to get her allowed in."

"Shit," Drew breathed. It was no wonder he had found her so upset hacking through her own hair. When he had seen the misery in her eyes his chest had tightened. He had said a few words to Kolyat then quickly followed her. He hadn't seen her leave but took a stab in the dark and went to her hotel room. When he found her she had been standing before a mirror a kitchen knife gripped in her hand. When she had lifted the knife to her face his blood had run cold in fear. He had honestly believed she would do herself bodily harm and might well have had he not reached her in time. She had struggled against him and then had collapsed in his arms. He had held her while she cried for her dead friend. He didn't think he had ever been witness to such gut wrenching misery before. Every sob she let out ripped through him painfully. When Cora had finally exhausted herself he had called for a transport and had her returned to the Normandy. He couldn't do anything to bring back her loved one but he could make sure nothing else happened to her. He had planned on going to see her when he had gotten the message she was trying to leave the ship.

At first Drew had been at a loss. He and Cora had shared a moment in her room. It had been a moment that seemed to alter their relationship. They had talked. She had shared a part of herself with him but when he saw her at the airlock the fury in her eyes told him clearly she detested him and he had no idea how it had gone all wrong. He rubbed the back of his neck. Now he knew why. He had seen her absolute misery at Thane's death. Now he knew why she had been plastered the day before. Cora and Thane had argued and she hadn't been able to make amends before Thane had died and it was his fault.

"You know what I don't get? Why would you deny her transfer? She's a lab rat, there was no reason to keep her here," Garrus asked bringing Drew out of his musings.

Drew sighed frustrated. Why indeed. He had denied her request because he had been angry that she wanted to leave. And if he were honest it was because his male pride had taken a brutal blow. He had been telling himself for weeks that she was simply providing a service, a service that he could do without at any time. He had told himself that he wasn't attached, that he could break their attachment at any time. But when he had seen her transfer after spending one of the most amazing nights of his life with her he had realized she was the one who wasn't attached. She was the one who could and indeed was walking away. She had been in control the whole time and it had angered him in a way nothing else ever had. He glanced at Garrus who stood still waiting for a reply. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. I should probably talk to her and apologize at the very least."

Garrus shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't advise it. She is still pretty pissed at you. Let her get herself buried in her work. She'll settle down soon enough."

Drew let out a frustrated breath. Everything in him wanted to go to her and make amends. He had a burning desire to try to make things right, to have them go back to the way they had been. Or maybe not exactly like before but certainly not hostile. He wanted to continue to build on the change in their relationship when she had confided in him. But Garrus was right. He couldn't fix this with brute force. This wasn't a battle he was going to win with superior ability. He was going to need to retreat and regroup. "Thanks Garrus," he offered.

Garrus inclined his head in response then turned back to his terminal. Drew took a deep breath and left the room. He would keep his distance and give her time to heal. In the meantime he would make sure she had everything she needed to complete her research. It was the very least he could do.

- Chapter 11 -

Cora entered the empty cargo hold and went to one of the small alcoves. She lowered herself onto the cold floor and stared down at the package she held. She swallowed. She had received the package several days ago but had been afraid to open it. Thane was constantly on her mind because of the research but she worked hard at keeping her emotions clinical so the sadness wouldn't swallow her again. But this package was personal. She had been avoiding opening it for fear the misery would overwhelm her again. She let out a slow breath. She didn't want to be consumed by misery again but she wouldn't ignore her dear friend either. With another deep sigh she opened the package and stared down at the book. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized what it was. She gulped and blinked back the tears to read the attached note.

Dr. Cora Bradley,

We did not have ample opportunity to become acquainted but when I found this I knew father would have wanted you to have it.

He cared for you deeply Cora and had expressed a desire that you and I get to know each other. I believe he wanted to bring us together so that we would have each other when he died.

I confess I want that too. My father cared for you as he would his own family. Perhaps that is something we can have you and I. You are the only thing close to family I have left.

May the Goddess guide you Cora. I stand in hope that we can deepen our bond and become friends.

With deep regard,

Kolyat Krios

Cora's eyes filled with tears. She smiled. She had loved Thane and had considered him family. It was only right that she be that with his son. She thumbed through the book to Thane's favorite passage and found a sheet of paper folded in its pages. She opened the sheet and stared down at the familiar script. She gulped and began reading.

My dearest Cora,

As I sit here gazing out the window I am filled with remorse over the way we parted. You came to me excited about your transfer and, I believe a little excitement can be attributed to your altered appearance.

I confess I was taken aback. You looked so lovely, though I have always believed you to be so. There was nothing I wanted more than to sing your praises and welcome you, to keep you at my side, but I already knew what was to come.

My time was short and I could not keep you with me. Since meeting you I have always strived to keep you safe. I needed to ensure that continued after my death. I believed the safest place for you was on the Normandy and I was going to do all in my power to keep you there, including severing our ties.

I understand it was selfish of me, but I wanted to die knowing you would be cared for. I know my methods hurt you deeply and for that I grieve, but I am also at peace because I know you will be safe.

My love for you has never wavered Cora. I carry you in my soul and you will be with me when I travel to the Goddess. May you live a long life filled with happiness and laughter. May the Goddess watch over you and keep you safe.

Goodbye dearest. Please know I have not forsaken you. You are a part of me Cora Bradley – always.

Your devoted,

Thane Krios

Cora closed her eyes tightly as the tears streamed down her face. For weeks she had been living with the guilt that she had let him down. Thane had turned his back on her because he knew it was the only way she would ever walk away from him. She held the letter and prayer book tightly to her chest. He had not lost faith in her. He had still loved her and even though she had not been able to say goodbye at least now she knew he had not been angry. He had been at peace. She glanced out the window. "Thank you Thane," she whispered. She leaned her head against the window and thought about her beloved friend. He was with his Goddess now. She missed him but she knew he was in a better place. She smiled tenderly. He was at peace.

"Doctor," she heard a quiet voice say. Cora swallowed and brushed away the tears then turned and glanced up.

"Commander." She stared up at his handsome face at a loss as to what to say. She had wanted to hurt the man, to do bodily harm. Through his actions she had been kept from Thane in his last moments. She studied his stoic face. She still had no idea why he had rejected her transfer but it hardly mattered now. After reading the letter she knew Thane's wishes. She would have returned to the Normandy because had she been allowed a moment with him before he died, he would have asked it of her and she would have complied because this is where he wanted her to be.

Drew leaned against a crate casually. "Is that a Drell prayer book you're holding?"

Cora glanced down at the book sadly and nodded. "I received it a few days okay. Kolyat sent it to me. It was Thane's prayer book."

"It was nice of Kolyat to send it to you. Thane was never far from it. When he was on the ship I could always find him reading from it."

Cora smiled and nodded. "The prayer book was an integral part of Thane's life. It gave him peace and it gave me solace."

Drew nodded in understanding but said nothing. After a moment he pushed away from the crate. "I'm sure you came down here to be alone. Doctor," he said as he turned. After a few steps he stopped and turned. "For what it's worth I really am sorry you weren't able to be with him in his last moments."

Cora swallowed then shrugged slightly. "You had no way of knowing your rejection would put my credentials in flux. We all make choices Commander and sometimes they have unfortunate consequences. Thane is at peace now. Regardless of what happened leading up to his death, I choose to focus on that instead."

Drew inclined his head to her. "Doctor," he said simply.

"Commander," she replied in kind. She watched him leave then turned back to the window.


	5. Chapter 12, 13 and 14

- Chapter 12 -

Drew wandered the corridors of the Normandy. He was restless and needed the movement. Their last mission had been particularly disturbing. They had achieved a great victory by defeating a reaper and restoring the Quarion home world and all they had to do was annihilate an entire species to do it. It's true the Geth weren't completely sentient but they were on the eve of achieving it and in order to prevent that from happening they had to destroy Legion, a friend. So now they've lost Kaiden, Thane, Mordin and Legion. He let out a slow breath. How many more friends would he watch die before this was all over?

He wandered into the mess. It was full though solemn, everyone knowing what had happened on the planet. He glanced around the room and spotted Cora with Tali. It looked as though she was comforting the young Quarion. He had no idea they even knew each other. He snorted quietly. He shouldn't be surprised. Dr. Cora Bradley seemed to know everyone on the ship and always knew exactly where she needed to be to help those in need. He watched her closely. It had been weeks since their chat in the cargo hold. She had been at peace with Thane's death and even seemed to have forgiven him for his part in keeping her from Thane's side. He had kept discreet tabs on her since then. He knew she had poured herself into her research. She was close to finding a cure.

The reports of her progress had become a motivator for him. For so long he had felt the weight of this war bearing down on him. That was until this woman came into his life. Here the universe was crumbling around her yet she was determined to find a cure to the disease that had killed her loved one so none ever need suffer as he had. She was trying to save a race a horrible suffering and preserve life and all of a sudden so was he. His burden had shifted. No longer was he trying to save the entire universe to save their existence. He was trying to preserve the universe for this one woman so she could fulfill her promise to find a cure. Somehow through his refined focus he was able to reach a clarity he had never experienced before. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it in order to achieve his goal, nothing else mattered.

Drew was focused and at peace, he was even sleeping again, all because this timid, be-speckle scientist stumbled into his life. He smirked. Timid and stumbled wasn't quite right. The woman had waltzed into his quarters confidently. She had a purpose and she was going to see it through. That was Cora Bradley.

Drew stood and he got his first clear look at her face. Her features were tight and drawn. She looked exhausted. He clinched his teeth. She wasn't sleeping. If she was going to find the cure she needed to be alert. It was time for some therapy of his own.

Cora stood before the commander's door nervously. She glanced down at her shaking hands. The déjà vu of the moment was giving her goose bumps. She smirked. She was nervous just as she had been the first time she had come here, except things had been different then. She had known what she was about to do. Now she honestly had no idea why she was being summoned. After their encounter in the cargo hold she had dedicated herself to her work. The universe seemed to be quickly spiraling to its extinction but before it did she wanted to do this one thing. If all life ended tomorrow she wanted to know she had fulfilled her promise. She had been neglecting everything and everyone to achieve her goal. She had only looked up from her samples to offer condolences for Mordin and Legion's death. Professor Solis's death had hit hard. It was only because she was single mindedly working that she had made it through. He had sacrificed to free an entire people. He had died honorably though she still missed him.

She let out a slow breath and chimed. It was time to see what the Commander wanted. She was wasting precious time better used on her research. She needed to see what he wanted and then get back to her lab. She let out a slow breath and waited.

- Chapter 13 -

Cora shifted from one foot to the other as the door slid open. "Come in doctor," she heard from the interior. She took a deep breath and entered his room. The last time she had been here had been right before Thane's death all those weeks ago. She glanced over to his terminal but found it empty. She walked further into his quarters. She found him in his sitting area playing chess. She stopped and waited for a few moments, when he said nothing she cleared her throat. "Commander, you summoned?"

Drew picked up a piece and examined the board never looking up. "I did. Have a seat doctor."

Cora's brow furrowed in confusion but she sat. He placed his piece then glanced up at her.

"Do you play, doctor?"

Cora shook her head in response.

"Huh, someone with your intelligence and you don't play chess?"

Cora stiffened in her seat. Was he mocking her? She studied his casual pose then swallowed. "Strategy has never been my strong suite. I have always been more of an analyze and study the facts type person."

"Of course," Drew said as he glanced down at the board and picked up another piece.

Cora shifted in her chair. She had no idea why she was here but she needed to get back to her research. She cleared her throat again. "What can I do for you Commander?"

Drew continued to study the board seemingly ignoring her question. Her annoyance began to rise. She really didn't have time to waste watching this man play chess, not that he didn't pose a glorious view, but she had work to do. She was about to stand when he placed his piece and glanced up.

"You've been working yourself to near exhaustion searching for a cure doctor. You're not sleeping."

Cora frowned at his words then shook her head. She was about to answer when he continued.

"I believe this is where I'm supposed to suggest a cat nap. I realize your work is important but so is your rest."

Cora's lips quirked as he suggested she do what she had asked of him before. "I thank you Commander, but I'm fine. If I choose to sleep I will, it's just that I can't spare the time right now."

Drew nodded slowly. "I understand of course but there was this doctor who once told me that without sleep we will begin to slow down – slip. I believed her and I think you should too."

Cora smiled touched by his concern. "Thank you Commander. Unfortunately my mind had other ideas. I am close and finding the cure consumes me. It's all I can think of."

Drew stood suddenly startling her. He came to stand before her and extended a hand to her. She frowned but took his hand. He pulled her from her seat and into his arms. "It sounds like you need some help relaxing, doctor."

Drew held Cora closely. Her body flushed with heat as memories of everything they had done together flooded her mind. Her breathing hitched. She ached for him. She always had and still did, she just buried the feelings to make it through each day. Now he held her and gazed at her with hooded eyes. She swallowed. All she wanted to do was forget everything that had happened between them and be with him as they had been before. She stared at his gorgeous mouth and ached to taste him. She let out a slow breath and looked into his eyes. She wanted him but she couldn't have him. He was with Lt. Commander Williams now and even though she had already been with him she couldn't do it again. "I appreciate the offer Commander, but I couldn't not knowing about you and Lt. Commander Williams."

Drew tightened his hold on her. "Ashley is on the Crucible helping protect the scientists but even if she wasn't it wouldn't matter. We shared a kiss, nothing more. We went our separate ways shortly after you saw us in the hallway."

Cora's heart skipped a beat at his words. She stared at him shocked. He leaned in until his lips were just a hairs breath from hers.

"Shall I please you, doctor?"

Cora's breathing hitched at his words. She couldn't think anymore, all she wanted was to feel. "Yes," she breathed huskily.

Drew groaned and kissed Cora hard. He claimed her mouth like a man drowning desperate for his last breath. She wrapped her arms around him needing him close. She molded herself to him desperate to feel him. She moaned as her ache for him exploded. She had burned for him for months. She had mourned his loss thinking she would never feel his heat surround her again. He broke the kiss and sprinkled her face with kisses whispering her name. His voice, his touch – they were driving her to the brink. She began frantically working on his clothes. She needed to feel him. She needed to taste him. She needed him inside her.

Drew took her mouth again for a scorching kiss. Cora wrapped her arms around him pulling him close, moaning at the exquisite feel of him. He broke the kiss and reached down to carry her to his bed. She was breathless from his kiss but she wanted him. She wanted him in a way she had never wanted anything in her life. She ached for him. She had been so angry with him for what he had done but once she calmed she realized he had no way of knowing what he did would cause so many issues and no one could have predicted the Cerberus attack. It had taken weeks to come to terms with it all and the moment she did her melancholy had shifted. She still missed Thane and mourned him but she also mourned the loss of what she could have had with the Commander. He had tried to build on their acquaintance. He had taken care of her while she had tried to drink herself to death. He had stayed with her and showed her a kindness that made her yearn for him all the more. And in one fell swoop it had all changed. She had never thought he would welcome her again after her meltdown.

Drew set her down at the foot of the bed and stared into her eyes. She saw the heat and intensity in his eyes and her body responded. His lips moved slowly breaking into a sensual smile. Cora's breath caught. That smile said it all. Now she understood. Everything that had happened before was forgiven and he was ready to forge a new relationship between them and by god so was she. She grinned and took a step closer then leaned in to take his mouth to devour him.

They pulled and tugged at each other's clothes frantically. Finally gloriously naked Drew eased Cora back onto the bed. She was desperate to have him but she also wanted to savor him. She laid back and let him take the lead. He kissed and suckled her body lazily. He seemed to be in no rush and she was just fine with that.

- Chapter 14 -

Cora lay on her back staring at the stars as they blazed by. The commander had been amazing as always but it had also felt different. They had both been changed by their recent experiences and what they shared together didn't seem to be a means to an end anymore. Instead it had felt like a way to celebrate life, something they had both been painfully reminded was a precious thing indeed.

"You're not sleeping doctor," Drew said as he lifted onto an elbow to watch her.

Cora smiled and shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Haven't had your fill yet," he asked as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

Cora moaned. "I'm not sure there is such a thing where you're concerned but that doesn't mean we'll be having another round."

He kissed along her jaw and began to nibble her earlobe. "Are you sure," he whispered.

Cora shivered from the delicious feel of him so close then nodded. "I'm certainly up for it but I'm not sure I would be able to walk if I did."

Drew chuckled, "good point. Well we could employ one of your other methods, though I should warn you my massage technique isn't as good as yours and I know nothing about weather patterns."

Cora arched an amused brow at him. "There must be something tedious you know something about." 

Drew stared past her for a moment then glanced back down at her. "I can tell you about the intricacies of cleaning a gun."

Her brows shot up. "Are there that many?"

He smirked. "Not really but each gun is different and there are a lot of guns."

Cora smiled. "Then by all means though we can skip the message I'm much too warm and comfortable to move."

Drew chuckled softly then slipped his arm under her head and the other around her waist gathering her close. Cora sighed and snuggled even closer to his body heat. "Let's see," he said close to her ear. "Let's start with the sniper rifle, my favorite."

Cora woke to the feel of a warm body beside her. She turned to find the commander sleeping soundly. She smiled. He had been so wonderful asking her here to help her sleep so she could be alert for her work. He had been kind and thoughtful and the sex hadn't been bad either she thought smiling slyly. She glanced past him to the clock. It was almost 0530. She stifled a sigh. She wanted to snuggle with him and get a few more hours sleep but she had work to do. She glanced at down the Commander's body and saw the slightly tented sheet. She swallowed her groan. She needed to get out of this bed and out of this room before she decided to wake him and do something about his stiffening member. She eased from the bed so as not to wake him, gathered her clothes, and then made her way to the bathroom to dress.

Drew woke and rolled his head to the right fully intending to enjoy his doctor. He frowned as he realized she wasn't beside him. He sighed. The woman was impossible. He turned to his left and glanced at the clock. It was 0650, time to get up. He climbed out of bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Honestly was he ever going to get the woman to stick around? And how was it that she was always able to leave without him noticing. He had never been a deep sleeper but this woman had an almost supernatural ability to render him almost comatose. He slept so deeply he always felt refreshed when he woke and then he would get frustrated that she wasn't beside him. He stood at his bathroom mirror preparing to shave. He wanted to see her again but he wasn't sure he could pull her away for another long session. He stared at his reflection. It was his damned ship and she had to do what he ordered. He smirked as an idea struck.

Cora glanced up as her terminal beeped that she had just received a new message. She checked her samples again then hopped off her stool to check the message. She opened the message and grinned.

Doctor,

As you seem to be so consumed by your work you can't find time to sleep I'm going to assume food isn't high on the priority list either.

That being the case, your presence is requested in my quarters at 1900 for a meal.

S

P.S. That's an order doctor. Don't make me send security to escort you.

Cora smiled and bit her lip. Last night had been so amazing. They had been comfortable with each other and had shared a closeness like real lovers. Now he wanted to share a meal with her. Could this mean he wanted more? That perhaps there could be more? "Stop it Cora. He's only making sure you're at your best for your work. You helped him and now he is helping you," she scolded. She let out a slow breath. She wanted to believe there could be more but honestly how would that even be possible. Commander Shepard was such an extraordinary man that some day he would end up with a woman just as special, a woman like Dr. T'Soni their Asari crew member. The woman was beyond extraordinary. She was beautiful, brilliant, their resident Prothean expert, the notorious Shadow Broker and lest we forget an exceptional biotic warrior.

Cora's chest tightened painfully at the thought of the woman. She swallowed. Maybe someday that would happen but for now he wanted to see her and if that's all she could ever have with him she would take it. She glanced down at her watch. It was 1800. That gave her enough time to run and shower again and change.

At exactly 1900 hours Cora stood before the commander's door. She chimed and waited. The door slip open soundlessly.

"Come in, doctor."

Cora entered Drew's quarters and glanced at his workstation which sat empty then continued into the room.

"Right on time as usual Doctor," Drew said as she reached his seating area.

Cora smirked at his comment then glanced down at the food. Her brows shot up. "This isn't a meal, Commander, this is a feast."

Drew snorted amused. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I had them bring a little of everything."

Cora smiled shyly touched by his concern then swallowed. "I grew up on the streets Commander. Food is food for me."

Drew cleared his throat. "I keep forgetting about that. Seeing you now it's hard to believe it was even possible."

He held out a chair for her to sit. Cora smiled as she seated herself. "Believe me it was not only possible, it actually happened. That was my life for many years."

Drew took his seat across from her and nodded. "Please, help yourself," he said as he reached for a plate and began filling it with various items.

Cora took a plate and began serving herself. The food smelled delicious and she hadn't eaten since the day before. Her stomach growled and she glanced up at him and blushed.

Drew smirked. "I was right about not eating wasn't I?" Cora smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He chuckled. "Well I'm glad you decided to be sensible and join me."

Cora looked into his amused eyes. "Yes well it would seem food is a necessary evil and you did make it an order." She swallowed. "But – but you wouldn't have sent security to escort me would you?"

"In a heartbeat," Drew answered.

Cora's brows shot up in surprise.

Drew snorted. "I had a feeling you were probably skipping meals and though I'd like to believe you'd accept just to share a meal with your charming commander, I also happen to know you better. Once you get buried in your work nothing is going to pull you away, nothing except a direct order that is."

Cora chuckled, "charming huh?"

Drew shrugged as he took a drink of water. "Don't you think I'm charming? I know you are a woman of strong opinions and I know you certainly have one of me. Charming has to be in there somewhere."

Cora watched him over the rim of her glass thinking of all the things she thought about him. She smiled slyly. "Why Commander, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were fishing for compliments."

Drew smirked as he took a bite of food. She could see the mischief dancing in his eyes. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. "I'm a galactic hero Doctor. Do you have any idea how much work it takes to keep my ego well inflated?"

Cora laughed and shook her head. "One wonders how you even fit through the doors."

Drew smirked, "indeed."

They continued to eat in silence. She marveled at how comfortable it felt. She had always been a little intimidated by him. He was larger than life but in this moment he was just a man sharing a meal with her. She was comfortable and it seemed so too was he.

"Oh I almost forgot," Drew said breaking into her musings. Cora glanced up to look at him and arched a brow in question. "I got a report this morning about your biotic friends."

Cora sat up in her chair as worry crept through her. "Are they all right?"

Drew nodded, "they're fine doctor, all of them. They are about to go on leave and will be at the Citadel for debrief. It so happens I have Specter business there so we'll be at the Citadel when they are."

Cora gave him a brilliant smile as excitement filled her. "Oh Drew, that's wonderful news." Her smile faltered as she saw the surprise on his face then she realized what she had just said. "Apologies Commander, I – I should not have been so informal. I…"

Drew lifted a hand to stop her. "Don't you think we've been through enough to warrant first names?"

Cora swallowed uncomfortably. "I – I suppose I felt you would want to keep our acquaintance professional."

Drew stared at her for several moments. Cora wanted to squirm under his intense stare. She had been so happy to hear Sam and the others were safe and that she would be seeing them soon she had forgotten herself. Yes she may nurse an infatuation of the Commander but it was all one sided, she knew that. She hadn't really wanted to know his feelings afraid of what they would be but now she had inadvertently put him on the spot and was about to find out.

Drew shook his head. "It doesn't have to be," he said simply.

Cora blinked. Did that mean that maybe there could be more between them? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"Anyway, we'll dock in two days. We'll only be there for a day. Hopefully that will give you time enough to visit with them."

Cora nodded and smiled. "Thank you Commander. I so appreciate you letting me know."

Drew gave her a tender smile and inclined his head to her. She glanced down at her empty plate. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed with emotion. She needed to get out of this room before she did something crazy like attack the man. She looked up at him. "I should get back to my lab. I thank you for the wonderful meal and for the charming company," she added.

He chuckled and also stood. "I was glad for the break and for the company."

Cora inclined her head to him and turned to leave. She felt him follow close behind. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to thank him again. Her breath caught as she faced him. He had stopped one step below where she stood. They were eye level and she could see the intensity in his blue eyes. She swallowed as her body warmed.

"If you need anything, doctor, you need only ask. My door is always open to you."

Cora swallowed and licked her lips. Drew's gaze dropped to her mouth then back to her eyes. He took a step closer and her body ignited. Was he going to kiss her? She wanted him to, God how she wanted him to. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. He stepped back and gazed at her longingly. "I'll let you get back to your work but…" He stopped and glanced down at her lips again. Her mouth opened slightly as she began to have a hard time breathing. He looked up into her eyes again. The heat in them almost made her groan. He took another step back. "But remember my offer."

Cora nodded then swallowed. "I will," she said huskily past the lump of desire then turned and left his quarters.


	6. Drew and Cora Chapter 15

- Chapter 15 -

Two days later Cora stood at the entrance to Purgatory waiting for her friends. As soon as she had returned to her lab she had tried to gather her wits and calm the raging desire, then she had sent a message to Sam to arrange a get together while they were both at the Citadel. Sam had responded immediately and they were to meet for an evening of fun. Cora shuffled nervously. The last time they had an outing together had not gone well and had actually ended quite horribly. She glanced around sensing eyes on her and saw Sam and the others quickly approaching. Cora grinned as they neared.

"Doc," Sam said as they reached her.

Cora had never been the affectionate sort but she was so overjoyed to see them alive she pulled each into her arms for a tight hug. She stepped back and smiled. "I am so glad to see you all safe. Come, I've arranged for a special booth." They grinned and followed her in.

Several hours later Cora stood around their table watching Sam and Dan play a drinking game. As expected Sam, never one to be outdone, was drinking Dan under the table. They slapped their glasses down, Sam clearly the winner and whooped and teased. Cora laughed at their antics. They boys pushed each other around good naturedly then picked up their glasses to go get a refill and flirt with the Asari bartender. She and Sam watched them go chuckling. Cora took a drink of her water and watched as the boys fell over themselves trying to impress the Asari.

"You look good Doc, hell of a lot better than the last time we saw you," Sam said bringing her out of her musings.

Cora's smile faltered and she swallowed. She thought back to that horrible day. She had woken to pandemonium. Her thoughts that day had been to help as best she could and survive. Never would she have thought that day would alter her life so completely. She had lost her beloved Thane. She had since made peace with the events of that day but she had never properly thanked Sam and the others for arriving when they did and saving her from the shower of razor sharp glass. "I'm sorry about all that Sam. You showed up in time to save me and I just disappeared when I heard about Thane. I could only think of getting to him. But thank you for being there. For saving me."

Sam smirked uncomfortable. "Well you look much better now, you must have worked it out."

Cora smiled thoughtfully. It had been horrible but it had all worked out in the end. She nodded. "It did," she offered.

Sam grinned. "I'm glad to hear it and I love the new doo. I liked it long too but this way you can't bind it like you used to."

Cora chuckled as Sam grimaced while she said that last. She was right. No matter how much Cora tried she couldn't pull it back as she used to. It was annoying when she worked but she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt when Commander Shepard ran his hands through it. Something he seemed to do quite a lot.

The boys returned with a fresh round of drinks and this time it was John who tried to best Sam. Several minutes later Cora glanced around the club. It had filled with several of the Normandy crew. She waved at a few of her friends then turned back to the others. She was wiping her face of tears of laughter when she felt eyes on her. She glanced around to find the Commander watching her. She lifted a hand to wave at him. She thought he would simply incline his head to her in acknowledgement but instead began to make his way to their table. She swallowed as he neared. He was wearing his formal uniform and looked spectacular. He stopped before her.

"Doctor," Drew said lazily.

Cora smiled. "Commander," she answered in kind.

Drew turned to the biotics who now stood at attention. "At east soldiers, welcome home. I'm glad to see you all safe. Not that I expected any less from Jack's people."

"Thank you Commander," they answered in unison.

Cora watched as he chatted with the biotics aching for him. He had always drawn her. She had always thought it was because he was so strong and imposing. Somehow he had always made her feel safe. But now she knew there was so much more to him. He was also kind and courteous and had a great sense of humor, dry though it was. She wanted him with a fierceness that was quickly consuming her. Her favorite song came on as he turned to her to excuse himself. On impulse she took his hand. "Commander, dance with me."

Drew arched a brow at her request but nodded and followed her onto the dance floor. Cora turned to him and began to dance putting an arm around his shoulder to keep him close. She danced to the beat as he slowly swayed to it. She smiled at his reserve. The man was the epitome of regimented.

As the singer began to sing she joined along never taking her gaze from his. She sang to him, her eyes full of the meaning. As each verse passed Drew pulled her closer. Soon they were swaying to the songs rhythmic beats.

"When did you learn to sing," Drew asked.

Cora smiled wickedly at him. "You'd be amazed what I can do."

He pulled her tight and stopped, 'Indeed."

Her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes.

"Kiss me Cora," Drew breathed his lips mere inches from hers.

Panic siezed Cora. Her gaze flicked around the club to all the eyes that now seemed firmly fixed on them. "Your – your crew is here Commander," she replied breathless

"And you just gave yourself to me in a song." Drew leaned in another fraction. "Kiss me Cora. Mark me, claim me, make me yours."

Cora swallowed as her body heated. She felt a flush of moisture between her legs where she had begun to throb painfully. Desire saturated her veins. Purpose blazed through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Yes she would do as he asked. She kissed him deeply, hungrily. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her and pull her even closer. She molded herself to him needing him closer, on her, inside her. She wanted him - now. The deep beats of the music brought her back to reality. She broke the kiss reluctantly and stared into his eyes breathless.

Drew licked his lips. "I want you in my quarters tonight at 2300," he ordered.

Cora swallowed and nodded unable to speak past the breathless desire raging through her.

Drew squeezed her. "Bring your tooth brush," he whispered huskily.

Cora pulled back and blinked, "my – my toothbrush?"

"You're not leaving tonight doctor," Drew answered lazily.

Cora gulped at the heat in his eyes then nodded. He gave her a lazy half smile then let her go and left the dance floor. Cora swallowed and tried to calm her raging lust. She glanced down at her watch. She almost groaned. She still had another four hours to go.

Cora chimed at the Commander's door then entered hastily. "I'm – I'm sorry I'm late," she said a little breathless as she descended the steps and placed her bag at their base. She stopped short as she realized Drew was only wearing his briefs. She swallowed as her skin flushed with desire.

Drew came to stand before Cora and stared into her eyes for a moment then pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Cora quickly lost track of her surrounds. Her entire being was reduced to this one man and how he made her feel. He slowed the kiss then gave her a tender peck. "Now, why were you late?"

Cora stared at him wide eyed and breathless. Drew arched a brow in question. She swallowed and tried to gather her wits. "Uh, oh well the biotic's kept me longer than I expected," she answered and glanced down to see him expertly undoing the buttons of her blouse.

"So the biotics kept you at Purgatory," he said snapping her back to the present.

Cora gulped as heat began to consume her. "Uh, yes. They kept ordering drink after drink," she added breathless as she felt him ease the blouse from her shoulders. His hands slipped the material from her shoulders slowly and slid them along her arms caressing her oversensitive skin. He pulled her forward and kissed her suddenly. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"I don't taste liquor."

Cora gulped again having a hard time focusing. She shook her head. "I wasn't drinking. I've – I've learned my lesson," she added as she felt him slowly work the buttons of her pants.

"So they were drinking," Drew prompted.

Cora nodded barely able to think. He was setting her body on fire with his slow ministrations. He was slowly removing her clothes and everywhere his hands grazed her skin her body would burn with need. She looked at him and realized he was waiting for an answer. What had he asked? "Oh yes, they finally called it a night and I rushed back here but I stopped at the lab to start another tissue analysis but I was already late at that point and then I went to my quarters to pick up a change of clothes. I thought I might shower here. It will allow me a chance to sleep in some."

Drew smirked. "Sleep in? You?"

Cora sighed. "I hate mornings and getting up early."

Drew snorted skeptical. "You hate getting up early yet you always seem to slip from my quarters before I wake."

Cora gave him a lopsided smile. "I wanted to leave before the crew rose so they wouldn't see me leave your cabin. I didn't think you would want that."

Drew pulled her close. "Not going to avoid that now. Those who weren't in the club tonight will know about it soon enough."

"Commander I…" she began but he cut her off and pulled her a bit closer.

"Did you bring your toothbrush?"

Cora nodded breathless as she felt the heat of his skin along her own. She glanced down. "I – I seem to be naked."

Drew smirked, "indeed."

Cora looked up at him, "and you're not."

Drew shook his head slowly, "no I'm not. Something we should correct post haste," he whispered huskily as he pulled her hips forward.

Cora groaned as she felt his hardness. "Yes, post haste," she groaned

Cora was drowning in delicious warmth. She felt so wonderfully warm. She felt her skin shiver from desire. She was dreaming of her Commander, she always dreamt of him. In her drams he would kiss along her neck then down to her chest. She loved when he worshiped her body like this, loved when she dreamt of him kissing and suckling every inch of her. Her dream Commander began to suckle his way down to her core. The anticipation was torture. She knew what was coming, how she would pulse with need, making her body strain from the pleasure. The moment his tongue flicked her clit her body jumped and her eyes shot open. He flicked his tongue against her again and she gasped. Oh God she wasn't dreaming.

"Good morning," Drew said huskily

Cora moaned in response.

Drew chuckled and continued to suckle her quickly moving her to her climax.

"Commander," Cora gasped, "so close."

Drew pulled her tight bud into his mouth and sucked it gently then let go. "Do it Cora. Let yourself go. Let me feel it." He flicked her clit with his tongue then slipped a finger into her, then another stretching her. Cora moaned in pleasure. Drew pulled her clit into his mouth again and sucked. The pleasure he was giving her was all too much. She exploded around him. Cora gasped Drew's name as she shattered.

Drew nursed her orgasm making it last, making it feel as though the ecstasy might never end, giving her unbelievable pleasure. Once she calmed he gently moved up her body suckling every inch of her along the way. He stopped at her breasts and licked her nipples until they hardened then pulled one of the tight buds into his mouth. Each tug of his hot mouth sent a shock of need to her core. By the time he moved to her face to kiss her she was panting for him again.

"Please Drew, I want to feel you." Drew leaned over her and smiled. She arched her back needing him, aching for him. He suckled her neck.

"I like it when you call me that," he whispered as he placed the head of his cock at her entrance.

"What," she moaned

"My name," he whispered as he pushed into her to the hilt.

"Drew," she cried out in ecstasy.

Drew pulled out then pushed into her again deeply. He had already moved her to the brink. It only took a few strokes to have her spiraling out of control again. Cora wrapped Drew in her arms and legs holding onto him as her orgasm sent tremors through her entire being. She felt him stiffen and release inside her. She tightened around him further. He came so hard she spasmed around him as he jerked inside her. Drew collapsed onto Cora breathing hard. After a few moments he licked her earlobe. "Still hate mornings," he asked still breathless.

Cora moaned as she felt him move inside her. "Not if they're all like this," she breathed.

Drew chuckled then lifted up and kissed her. He pulled out then rolled to the side taking her with him. He continued to kiss her as he massaged her butt. She thought he might start up again when he smacked her butt and broke the kiss. She yelped and he smirked. "You still have plenty of time to shower but you'd better get going."

Cora's brows rose. So he wanted to play huh? She leaned in and tugged his bottom lip into her mouth. She suckled gently then let go. "Are you sure you don't want to join me," she asked huskily.

Drew's eyes darkened with desire. "Yes, but if I did we'd be there for who knows how long and I guarantee it wouldn't end there and you have work to do."

Cora pouted. Drew chuckled then smacked her again. "Snap to it doctor," he ordered.

Cora leaned down and gave him a quick peck then rolled over and hopped out of bed. She reached her bags and bent over to grab a fresh set of clothes. Drew groaned from the bed. She turned to look at him.

"You're killing me doctor," he moaned.

Cora gave him a saucy smile then sashayed her way to the bathroom giving him a full view of her ass as she went. She was rewarded for her efforts with another groan.

Cora left the bathroom fully dressed and entered Drew's room to find him reading a message on a data pad. She swallowed. He was only wearing his tight briefs. She went to him needing to taste him. He wrapped her in his arms and returned the kiss greedily. She broke the kiss as she felt herself losing control. "I'd better go before I decide never to leave."

Drew smirked. "I'll have dinner served at 1800 today so you'll have time to get back to the lab for a few hours before you call it a night at 2300."

Cora smiled. "You have my day all planned do you?"

Drew shrugged. "You need to eat, so it's dinner at 1800," he said as he stepped forward again. He wrapped her in his arms. "And I need my relaxation treatment to sleep, so it's off duty at 2300," he continued huskily as he began to suckle her neck.

Cora closed her eyes enjoying the playful moment. "And what if I'm not ready to call it a night at 2300," she teased. She had no intention of keeping him waiting, as it was she wasn't certain she could walk away now.

Drew slowly moved from her neck to her mouth. He kissed her deeply and pulled her close. He slowed the kiss then gave her a sweet peck and faced her. "If you keep me waiting doctor, I will send security to get you."

Cora gaped at him. Part of her didn't want to believe him. After all, how would he explain the need to escort her to his cabin at that time of night? But then again, Commander Shepard always got what he wanted regardless.

Drew grinned at her reaction. He leaned down and kissed her nose then turned her and patted her but. "Now get going, Doctor."

Cora began to move forward then glanced over her shoulder still surprised by his behavior. Drew stood and arched a brow daring her to question him. Cora snorted at his arrogance then turned and left the room.


	7. Chapter 16, 17, 18 and 19

- Chapter 16 -

Over the next few weeks Cora's life changed dramatically. She often felt her new existence was more like a dream. She would pinch herself regularly just to make sure it was all real. She would spend her day's working on her research uninterrupted, then she would break for dinner with Drew. Those meals had become a highlight for her. They would spend an hour each day eating and talking. She told him about growing up on the Citadel and how she had always thirsted for knowledge. He would tell her about life at the colony and what it was like having a loving parents and siblings. Sometimes they would talk about her work. He always made it a point to ask about it. He would sit patiently as she rambled on about protean counts and tissue samples. To his credit he never nodded off on her even though she knew it had to bore him to tears. Cora quickly began to realize how much she loved that time with Drew. She often became overwhelmed with emotion at the feeling of closeness. She would always change the subject when the emotion became too much. He was an extraordinary man and even though they had found a comfortable existence she was always careful to remind herself that it was temporary. This arrangement worked for them both for now but once the war was over and he had eradicated the universe of Reapers, because there was simply no other possible outcome, he would move on. She knew their relationship would end eventually. Someday she would complete her research and she too would need to move on. There was no future for them. He was a career soldier with no room for a lab rat like her in his life.

Cora would always push those thoughts aside when they crept up. She wanted to enjoy him for the time she had him and those thoughts always soured it for her. And savor him she did. The nights with him were like nothing she could have ever imagined. He was always conscious of what she needed. He would make love to her slowly sometimes or sometimes frantically and then there were the nights he seemed content just to hold her. Those were the nights she had to concentrate so she wouldn't fall apart. His tenderness always pushed her to the edge but she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

Cora sat back staring at her lab work. She let out a slow breath. She had been stuck for the past week and it was starting to drive her baddy. She knew she was a small breakthrough away from finding the cure. She could almost taste the success yet it stayed just out of her reach.

She glanced at the clock. It was 1600. Just another two hours and she would be seeing Drew. She glanced down at her samples having completely lost all interest in her work at the thought of seeing him. She groaned and buried her head in her hands. Was it possible she was sabotaging herself, that maybe she was missing that last bit of information because she knew she would need to walk away once her research was complete? She slumped in her stool. What was she going to do? She was madly in love with him. How was she going to survive his loss? It had been difficult enough when she had lost Thane, losing Drew would kill her surely.

Cora heaved a sigh. She would find the courage to leave when he was ready to end their arrangement but at least she could go on living cherishing the memories of her time with an amazing man and he would move on to have a great life as it was meant to be. At least he would be alive. She wasn't sure she would survive if he died. She was beyond grateful she hadn't known him when he died. His death would have destroyed her. She was still amazed at how well adjusted he was considering he had been brought back from death like Lazarus. She sat up suddenly. Lazarus! She breathed deeply as her body vibrated with excitement. She hopped off her stool and rushed to one of the terminals to begin downloading research.

Drew entered his cabin already unlatching his jacket. He had been looking forward to this all day. He hadn't been able to have dinner with Cora, having to meet with the Admiral's to go over final preparations. The Crucible was almost complete and they would be making their final push to Earth soon. He really didn't know what to expect when that time care and when he sat and thought about it the situation would always drag him down.

It was why he cherished these moments with Cora. She was so focused on her goal, something so far removed from the war, it was a pleasure to listen to her go on about it. He knew she thought she bored him with the details but he needed it. Hearing her talk about work always gave him a measure of peace and she was always so animated when she relayed her latest experiment he often found himself smiling at her excitement.

Drew saw Cora seated on the steps to the bedroom and grinned. Already he could feel the tension leaving him. He removed his jacket then went to sit behind her. He pulled her back so she could lean against his chest. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Cora reached up a hand and ran it through his hair. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling. God he loved it when she did that. He suckled her neck one last time then glanced up at the data pads littered on the floor. "What's all this?"

Cora turned her head and kissed him on the neck then glanced back at the data pads. "This is all the research I could find on the Lazarus project."

"Lazarus," he asked surprised.

Cora nodded. "I was thinking there might be something in there that I could use for my own work."

Drew's brows rose in surprise. He hadn't thought about the work that had brought him back to life in a long time. If he were honest he really didn't want to know what Cerberus had done to learn the techniques to bring him back to life. He swallowed. "Do you think it will help," he asked suddenly uncomfortable thinking about that part of his life.

Cora let out a deep sigh. "I don't really know. I hope so. How much do you know about Keplar's syndrome?"

Drew stared down at the data. He took her hand and began absently playing with her fingers thinking back to the conversations he had with Thane in the past. "Not much," he responded. "I know only what Thane told me."

"Which probably wasn't much since he had resigned himself to his death long ago."

Drew nodded but said nothing.

"At its most basic the disease prohibits the oxygenation of lung tissue. It slowly necrotizes the tissue in the lungs then eventually spreads to other organs. It occurred to me that even if I were able to find a way to cure the initial infection I can do nothing for the already damaged organs."

"And you think this research can help?"

Cora nodded. "In order to give you life they had to re-oxygenate your blood stream and every organ in your body. The same treatment can be modified and used on a Drell. I – I may never find a cure but if all I ever did was find a way to maintain the disease… Well it would be better than the option they have now."

Drew squeezed her. "You're going to find the cure Cora. I'll have Edi and Liara pull as much information they can find on the project and send it to your lab."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Drew felt the change in her. He squeezed her again. "What's going on Cora. What else is bothering you," he asked as he gathered her tighter in his arms. The universe itself was falling in around them. He wanted to eradicate the universe of Reapers but right now that was out of his grasp but helping Cora, bringing her peace and making her smile, well that was something he could do right now. "Talk to me Cora," he prompted when she remained quiet.

Cora let out a slow breath. "I've been staring at this research for the better part of the day. This is the work that brought you back to life. I stare at it and am in awe at what they accomplished but more than that…" She stopped and he though she wouldn't continue. Instead she got up from her seat and turned to kneel on the step below him. She put her hands on his thighs and stared at him intently. "I – I look at the data as a scientist and applaud their innovation and success but as a woman, as Cora Bradley, I look at the work and only see the outcome." She lifted her hands and cupped his face. He could see the deep emotion in her eyes. "They brought you back," she whispered. "The science aside that is what truly matters." She swallowed. "They brought you back." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "They brought you back," she said again as she sprinkled his face with kisses.

Cora pulled back and stared at his lips. "I've been staring at that data all day and all I could think was that you died. I could see it plainly, the treatments, what they did to you." She looked up into his eyes. "Drew, you died," she whispered choked with emotion.

"Yes I did," Drew responded his own voice deep with emotion.

Cora swallowed and flexed her fingers on his face. "I need to feel you Drew. I need to feel your heat surround me. I need to feel you pulse inside me. I need to celebrate your life," she breathed. She stood and reached a hand to him. "Please Drew."

Drew's breathing seized at the intensity in her eyes. He didn't think he had ever had anyone look at him like that. He stood and took her hand. She backed up to the bed and pulled him along. His chest tightened. Somehow he knew this was going to be like nothing he had ever experienced before.

- Chapter 17 -

Cora rushed to Drew's cabin to have her customary dinner with him. She had been going over the research Edi had given her all day. She had found the procedure to re-oxygenate the cells and had begun running simulations. Going through the data was still difficult. The level of detail about the effects on Drew were disturbing. She would have to walk away often just to regain her perspective. She had begun to need every moment with him like she needed air. She needed to see him, to touch him to assure herself that he was still alive.

Cora took off her lab coat and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and wait for his arrival. She was drying her hands when she heard the door swish open. She left the bathroom grinning when she saw him. Her smile faltered when she realized he was in full armor. She swallowed. "You're a little overdressed for a simple diner, unless you decided to invite a few husks and forgot to mention it."

Drew snorted amused as he approached. "I'm going to need a rain check for dinner."

Cora nodded, "of course." She watched him closely. He looked troubled, more intense than usual. She suddenly had the unnatural need to ease the tension she saw in him. She had no idea what troubled him but maybe she could ease his stress if just a little. She smiled seductively. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in full armor before. I'm beginning to realize that was probably a good thing." Drew arched a curious brow. She sashayed to him and ran her hand along the cold metal. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to focus now that I've seen you in it," she said huskily. She glanced up to his face. "You look mouthwatering," she breathed.

Drew placed his gloved hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "I can't really get to you in this get up," he responded his voice deep with desire.

Cora looked up into his eyes all the desire she felt for him blazing in her own. "There is nothing covering your mouth," she responded.

Drew groaned and buried his hand in her hair and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and stared down at her breathless. "I want to stay here with you but I have a mission that just came up."

Cora stared at his luscious lips and aced for him. She ran her finger along his bottom lip then glanced up at him and nodded.

"I want you here waiting for me when I get back," he added thickly.

Cora swallowed as the worry for him waged war with her intense desire for him. "Will knowing I'm here waiting for you make you come back to me safely?"

Drew licked his lips. "It couldn't hurt," he replied huskily.

Cora licked her own lips. "Then I will be here, in your bed, naked, wet, ready and waiting for you."

Drew pulled her closer and groaned then kissed her hard. He broke the kiss and suckled her bottom lip. Letting it go he stared down at her. "Now I'm just uncomfortable," he breathed

Cora smiled and caressed his cheek. "Come back safely," she whispered.

Drew turned his face into her open palm and kissed it softly. He let her go and took a step back. He watched her for a moment then took another step back, turned and left the room.

Cora fisted the hand he had kissed trying to hold on to the feeling of his tender kiss. She swallowed as an odd feeling settled into her stomach. It almost felt like foreboding, like something horrible was about to happen. She shook herself. He was Commander Shepard, he was going to be fine she thought determinedly.

"Dr. Bradley." Cora sat up and blinked to add some moisture to her straining eyes. She had been staring at tissue sample results for the better part of the day.

After her brief meeting with Drew she had needed complete immersion. She hadn't quite been able to banish the feeling of foreboding, so she had buried herself in her work instead.

"Yes, Edi," she replied finally.

"Doctor, Commander Shepard is returning to the ship. The mission was unsuccessful. Thessia was lost."

Cora inhaled sharply. Thessia was lost? Thessia with her thousands of years of history and her beautiful people? How many had died today? And what of Dr. T'Soni? She had been on the mission with Drew. She must be devastated. Cora made a mental note to visit Dr. T'Soni as soon as she could but first she had to make sure Drew was okay. "Thank you Edi," she replied as she hopped off her stool and went to the refrigerator. She gathered the item she had stored there and quickly made her way to his cabin.

- Chapter 18 -

Drew entered his cabin wanting nothing more than a stiff drink or hell a whole bottle or maybe several bottles. Christ how he wished he could get drunk and escape even for just a little while. He descended the few steps to his cabin bedroom and stopped. He cursed silently. He had completely forgotten he had asked Cora to wait for him. "I'm sorry Cora. I forgot about asking you here," he offered knowing she had probably been waiting for hours. After returning to the ship he had been tied up with reports to the Asari Councilor and Admiral Hackett, neither of which were a pleasant affair.

Cora eyed him but said nothing. She sat in the sofa her arms draped along the back, her right leg crossed at the knee over the left. She swung the leg absently. In her current pose she reminded him a lot of Aria T'Loke. A more ruthless woman he had never met but Aria knew how to get things done and so did Cora he realized.

Drew continued to make his way into the room removing his jacket as he went. He tossed it on a nearby chair and stopped. "Have you been waiting long," he asked breaking the odd silence.

Cora swung her leg one last time then over her knee and stood. He watched her closely. She looked different, more intense somehow. She walked to him slowly, swinging her hips just enough to grab his attention. Her lab coat slipped open just a fraction but it was enough to catch a glimpse of skin and nothing else. Drew swallowed as he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath that coat. His cock hardened instantly. Good God this woman had the uncanny ability to have him ready in record time.

Cora stopped before him and stared into his eyes. "Welcome back," she whispered.

Drew almost groaned at the sensuous sound as his cock hardened further. "Didn't you say you would be waiting for me in a very specific way?"

Cora inclined her head to him then reached up and began to unbutton the coat. With every button freed an additional patch of skin was revealed. And with every revelation his skin tightened and heated. Soon she had the coat open and slipping from her shoulders. Good God he thought as he took in her glorious nakedness. Drew reached for her needing to feel her, needing to bury himself inside her. He kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he yearned to thrust his cock into her body. Cora buried her hands in his hair gripping desperately, almost painfully.

Drew reached for Cora's leg and lifted it around his waist. He needed inside her – now. Cora lifted her other leg around his waist and locked onto him. Drew grabbed her ass and groaned at the feel of smooth flesh in his hands. The urgency hit him hard. He lifted her and turned pushing her up against the wall. She hissed breaking the kiss as her heated flesh was pinned to the cold metal bulkhead. "Are you wet," he breathed as he began to fumble with his zipper.

"The moment you walked through the door," she answered between nips to his neck.

Drew groaned finally freeing himself. It was barely an instant later when he was buried inside her. Cora threw her head back and moaned though he wasn't sure if it was because of the pleasure or the thump to the head she had just given herself. He stopped and was about to ask if she was okay when she glared at him. "Don't you dare stop now," she ground out. She pulled him forward for a bruising kiss. It was all he needed. The adrenalin of the mission was still flowing through him. He needed an outlet and she was going to be that for him. She would be his welcoming body. Her heat would surround him. Her wetness would coat him allowing the pounding he was giving her to reach a level of pleasure he knew he would never find anywhere else. Later he would take her gently, but right now he needed release. He needed to let the tension go and she would do that for him. Drew groaned as he felt Cora tighten around him. She was close and when she came she would clamp down on him and he wouldn't be able to hold off his own orgasm.

"God Drew, harder," she moaned.

Drew swallowed his own moan as he felt his balls tighten. One more order like that and was going to lose it. He lifted her a bit higher so his hips could rub against her clit. Cora cried out as he rubbed her in that special spot pushing her ever closer to her peak. Cora chanted his name driving him to the edge of his control. Drew ground his teeth trying to hold on just a little longer. The effort was sweet torture. His body was strained to its limit, every muscle in his body taunt. God he wasn't going to hold out much longer he thought just as he pushed into her as far as he could go.

Cora stiffened in his arms then fell apart. She shattered around him, her whole body shaking. She tightened around him and he couldn't hold on any longer. Drew let his climax wash over him grunting harshly at its intensity. He released into her so violently his own body shook from the effort.

Drew lost his strength and collapsed against her. He knew he was probably crushing her but he just couldn't seem to move. He buried his face in her neck still breathing raggedly. He felt her tighten around him wrapping her arms and legs around him, drawing him in closer, surrounding him in her heat, her softness. "Welcome home," Cora whispered. Drew let out a ragged breath. Good God how he hoped he would hear those words from her always. He kissed her neck, suckling, enjoying her soft moans. He turned and carried her to his bed where he laid her down. He crawled on top of her and nibbled her lips. She pulled him in and deepened the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to drown in her but he was still fully clothed. He broke the kiss and gave her a quick peck. "Let me get this uniform off," he offered when she whimpered.

Cora smiled wickedly at him. "Do you want me to help you," she asked as she sat up and reached for him.

Drew's lips quirked. If she touched him he'd be hard and wanting in her again and this time he wanted to go slow. "You lay there and look inviting while I get rid of the clothes," he replied his voice already deep from his building desire. Cora grinned then settled back and stared up at him her desire clear in her gaze.

Cora watched as Drew removed his uniform. She knew the moment he was naked he would return to her and the pleasure that would follow would be Earth shattering. She almost groaned in anticipation. Drew climbed on the bed and laid the length of his body along her. This time she couldn't suppress the groan of sheer pleasure at the feeling of his heat, knowing he was about to take her to heights she would never reach unless they were with him. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to kiss her losing herself completely to him.

Cora lay on Drew's chest running her fingers along his muscled chest. He absently ran his hand up and down her spine. Their love making had been intense but it had also been gentle, beautiful. They had both recognized their mortality today and then they had celebrated life. Now they laid in each other's arms taking comfort in the other, simply enjoying the moment. She really didn't want to break the magical spell that seemed to surround them but she wanted to make sure he was okay. "Edi told me about the mission," she offered quietly breaking the silence. Cora felt Drew take a deep breath. She thought he might ignore her comment not wanting to discuss what had happened and especially not with someone like her who had never been in battle and would never understand. Drew began gently running his hand along her spine again. She closed her eyes tightly. She should not have brought it up. That wasn't the kind of relationship they had. They were lover's not intimate confidants. Her chest pinched at the realization. She was about to sit up and apologize when he spoke.

"Since the first mission on the Normandy SR1 we haven't known this kind of loss. We've had set backs sure but not this kind of loss. Even the attack on Earth didn't rob me of hope, it motivated me to find a way to destroy those bastards. Thessia is gone. We lost a whole planet but what seems even worse is that we lost the data. That data could have saved the universe. The loss of Thessia would have been bearable if we at least had the data but the mission was a complete failure. Cerberus sent the assassin Kai Lang to get the data and he took it from us. From me," he added angrily.

Cora heard the deep emotion in his voice. He was angry and frustrated but she heard the note of despair too. He blamed himself for the loss of the data and the failure of the mission. She swallowed. "Kei Lang. He is the assassin who killed Thane." It was more of statement but Drew answered in the affirmative. He was feeling beaten by that man. Cora ground her teeth. That bastard had already taken one man from her life she wouldn't let him have another. She cleared her throat and sat up. "T received a message from an old school friend recently. He and his family have settled in the Arturas System. I haven't heard from him in quite a while but he wanted me to hear his good news."

Drew watched her curiously. He stared up at her confused by her sudden change of subject. He blinked. "Good news," he asked finally.

Cora nodded smiling. "His mate had just given birth to their first child."

Drew's brow rose in surprise then he mustered a smile, at least that was what she thought it was meant to be. She chuckled and leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You see Commander, even with the universe crumbling in around us people are still living life, meeting people, falling in love and having children. We are not like the Reapers, we carry our line through our progeny and so long as our children survive so will we. People across the universe are refusing to bow to the Reapers by continuing to live life because that is what we organics to. We fight to survive at all costs. That is what you have done for the universe Commander. You have given countless hope and the will to live through your complete unwillingness to give up. Yes Thessia fell today, and yes you lost the data but you will find a way to get it back because you won't fail, because that is who you are. You Commander Shepard are not beaten. So long as you have breath in you, you will find a way." Cora smirked, "and sometimes even that won't stop you," she added amused.

Drew snorted and pulled her down for a kiss but she pulled away and slipped out of bed. She reached out a hand to him. He arched a curious brow. "I think I would like a shower," she informed him.

Drew sat up and watched her. He shook his head knowing her intentions. "Cora you don't need to keep doing this, trying to keep my mind occupied." He slipped out of bed and stood beside her. He wrapped her in his arms. "I'll be fine," he added.

Cora took a deep breath as the emotion lodged in her throat. He could see the brightness of tears in her eyes. "I – I can't be with you out there. I can't fight beside you and help protect you, but I can do this for you. If I can help take your mind off the war even for just a moment then that is what I want to do for you."

Drew tightened his hold on Cora. He had never realized she felt that way that she wanted to protect him. For the entirety of his life he had always been protector. He smiled down at her, "so a shower then?"

Cora grinned wickedly. "At least," she offered.

Drew finished toweling off then slipped on a t-shirt as he watched Cora dry her hair. Good God he could already feel the ache for her again. She had said she wanted to help him get his mind off the war for a little while. She had done that and had been doing that for the last several hours. With her near he could only think of her, having her. His need for her was almost overwhelming. What was he going to do when this war was over and she left? His chest tightened painfully. He didn't want to think about that right now. Right now all he wanted to do was hold her and feel her heat warm him. He reached for her and wrapped her in his arms and began to nuzzle her neck. She chuckled and squirmed out of his arms. He reached for her again but she danced out of his reach.

"I have something for you," Cora offered as she made her way back into the room.

"Yes you do," Drew replied as he followed her. "Now come here so you can give it to me."

Cora grinned as she reached her bag and rifled through it. Drew reached her side and wrapped her in his arms, her back to his chest. She moaned in pleasure. "This wasn't what I was referring to," she breathed.

"It was what I was referring to," Drew answered as he began licking her neck, eliciting another sweet moan from her.

"Drew, wait, I really do have something for you," Cora offered weakly.

Drew reluctantly stopped and released her. She turned and faced him then handed him a plainly wrapped package. He arched a brow. "Open it," she prompted.

Drew took the package from her and began ripping the brown packaging. It was only half open when he caught a whiff of sweet and bitterness. He looked up at her surprised. She smiled sheepishly at him. He glanced down at the package again not believing what his senses were telling him. He fully unwrapped the package and stared down at what he held. "Chocolate," he asked in awe. "I haven't seen chocolate in years."

"I – I'd hoped you would like it."

Drew glanced up at Cora. She stood before him uncertain though she had just given him a rare and precious gift. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard. She had been giving him gift after gift and this was just one more. What in God's name had he done to deserve this extraordinary woman? At this point he didn't care so long as she was his. He broke the kiss and stared down at her breathless. "It's perfect and I know exactly how to eat it," he added grinning wickedly at her.

- Chapter 19 -

Cora blinked her eyes open. She glanced to her left to find Drew still fast asleep. She lifted her head to look at the clock. It was almost 0630. She wanted to snuggle up to him and sleep a little longer but she had a lot of work to do today. She rolled to her side and felt the sheet stick to her body. She smirked. Apparently she needed a shower too. After she had given him the chocolate he had guided her back to bed where he had laid her down and proceeded to paint her body with chocolate then followed each brush of chocolate with his tongue, licking up every sweet swath. The things he had done with that chocolate and his mouth still made her breathless.

Cora shook her head and silently went to dress. She didn't want to leave him while he slept but she didn't have the heart to wake him either. She decided to go to the mess and grab breakfast for him then she'd take another shower she thought grinning. Several minutes later she entered his cabin again a tray of food and coffee in her arms. She placed the tray on the table in his sitting area then rushed to the bathroom to shower before he woke.

Drew rolled onto his back and blinked open his eyes. He could swear he smelled eggs and coffee. He glanced to his right to find the bed empty. He cursed inwardly. She had left him again. Were they honestly going to go back to her disappearing during the night? He had thought they were past that. He lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes angrily. "If you do that any harder, you're liable to do damage to your eye socket."

His head shot up to find Cora standing on the steps drying her hair. He felt his cock stir as he took in her attire. She was wearing his t-shirt and he would bet all his Alliance pay she wasn't wearing anything else. "Did you think I had abandoned you," she asked as she made her way to him.

Drew's brows rose. "You are known for it," he answered as she sat beside him.

Cora smiled then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "I woke and couldn't go back to sleep. I have a lot of work to do but I didn't want to leave with you sleeping so I went to get us breakfast and showered."

Drew sat up and slipped his arms around her. He pulled her head forward and kissed her, savoring the taste of her. He leaned back down taking her with him. He kissed her lazily as he ran his hand down her body. He reached her hip and gently massaged the soft swell of her ass. He was about to roll her over when she broke the kiss and sat up.

Cora smiled down at him, "oh no Commander. We continue like that and we'll never leave this bed."

Drew sat up and slipped his arms around her again. He began to nuzzle her neck, "and that's a problem," he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear.

Cora shivered moaning then chuckled. "You're insatiable you know that?"

"Not insatiable," he replied as he nibbled her neck, "just highly inspired."

She chuckled. "Insatiable," she repeated as she pushed at him.

"Motivated," he argued amused.

"Uh huh," she added unconvinced as she stood.

"You always liked my motivation before," he offered as he climbed out of bed.

Cora turned to face him and groaned. Drew grinned wickedly at her as she stared at him, his cock stiff and calling to her. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "You should dress so you can eat," she offered weakly.

"Or you could come back to bed and help me with this," he answered seductively. He watched as she swallowed. He grinned as he saw her struggle with the need to eat and her blazing desire. He lifted an arm to her beckoning her.

"Your food will get cold."

"Come back to bed Cora," Drew repeated wiggling his fingers.

Cora snorted softly. "What the Commander wants he always gets," she replied amused as she made her way to him. "As you wish Commander. I will help you with this," she offered silkily as she grasped his cock and squeezed. Drew groaned. "One quick one, then we eat," she added breathless as he nibbled her neck and ran his hands down her back to her ass massaging, kneading, groping.

"Quick one," Drew agreed as he pulled away from her, picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. Cora gasped as she bounced on the bed. Drew grinned down at her. "You're a little overdressed."

Cora bit her lip as he climbed into bed beside her. "You should take care of that."

"Indeed," he replied as he shimmied down her body to where the hem of the shirt barely covered the juncture of her thighs. Drew kissed her right thigh nibbling the soft flesh as he massaged the other. He slowly nibbled his way to the hem of the shirt. His finger slipped under the shirt and gently slid it up her body. Cora moaned urging him on. Every soft mewling sound she made was like fuel to the raging fire that was his desire. He pushed the shirt up revealing her to him. He could smell the musky scent of her sex, see how her arousal coated her completely. He felt his cock harden further. He wanted in her, he was straining for it but she had done so much for him the day before. Cora had given herself to him completely but she had also put everything in perspective. They had lost the planet and the data but they weren't going to give up – he wasn't going to give up because there were people out there who needed him to destroy the Reapers. Because people out there were trying to go on with life in hopes that they had a future to look forward to. And he couldn't deny that he wanted a future too, a future with the woman who currently squirmed beneath him. The woman who had the ability to chase all his ghosts away, the woman who could ease all his burdens, the woman he loved.

Drew froze as realization hit. He never thought he would fall in love and certainly not with someone like Cora, but he had. He yearned to spend every moment with her even to just sit and listen as she told him about her work. No matter what happened in his day he always knew he could come to her and she would make him forget, then she would put her unique spin on the events and all of a sudden his bleak situation had a ray of hope, a ray he could latch onto. Cora completed him with her quirkiness and brilliance and her kind heart. Drew laid his head on her stomach as he absorbed the magnitude of what he had just discovered.

"Drew, are you all right," Cora asked concerned as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Drew lifted his head and looked at her, so beautiful laid out before him like a feast. His lips quirked. Like a feast and all of a sudden he was famished.


End file.
